Pray in Abyss
by Ivyluppin
Summary: (HIATUS) Titik rentan dalam hidup Kyungsoo terdiri dari tiga hal; Pertama, kakak yang pembenci. Kedua, statusnya. Ketiga, seorang fucker bernama Kai. Jika semua terhubung maka hidupnya hancur/"...jadilah kakakku"/"Kau tidak takut padaku?"/"Kau akan tinggal denganku di sana."/Krisoo/Kaisoo/BL.
1. Chapter 1

Pray in Abyss © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Krisoo and Kaisoo

Summary : titik rentan dalam hidup Kyungsoo terdiri dari tiga hal; Pertama, kakak yang pembenci. Kedua, statusnya. Ketiga, seorang _fucker_ bernama Kai. Jika semua terhubung maka hidupnya hancur.

.

Kyungsoo : 17 tahun

Kris dan Kai : 23 tahun

.

.

Chap 1 : The Distance Between Us

.

.

** Kyungsoo Pov**

Hari di tanggal 27 Juli menjadi jam-jam penuh kesibukan, dini hari kakakku terbangun hanya untuk terpaku di balik meja kerjanya, memeriksa tumpukan proposal dalam mac miliknya sebelum memulai perang tender di esok harinya. Kakak memang sering melakukan hal ini –bangun terlalu pagi dan mulai bekerja- dia _workaholic_. Kakak mulai minum banyak kopi, kecanduan kafein tingkat tinggi.

Sisa kelelahannya menjadi ampas di penghujung hari, dia pulang dengan wajah lelah, keberhasilan tentu berada di pundaknya, kakak orang yang hebat, dia cekatan dan cerdas. Tapi kakakku bukan orang yang penuh syukur, dia melalui hari-harinya dengan sedikit ekspresi. Hidupnya nyaris bolong, ia tak merasakan sensasinya. Kupikir kakakku telah lama meletakkan hasratnya tentang sesuatu di umur 15 tahun, saat orang tuanya meninggal. Dia tak pernah menjadi dirinya yang bahagia. Dan dia takkan pernah menjadi kakak yang kuharapkan ada. Dia membenciku.

Namaku Kyungsoo, marga Do. Kakakku Kris, marga Wu. Kami bersaudara. Dia anak keluarga Wu, pengusaha kondominium kelas jetset. Kami saudara tiri. Aku anak haram dari ibunya. Hanya wanita itu yang menghubungkanku dengan Kris ge, kami satu ibu, darah dari wanita yang sama mengalir dalam tubuh kami, kenyataan itu membuatku sedikit lega. Meski kenyataan lain menghantam realitas. Ibu Kris ge meninggal saat melahirkanku, ayah kandungku seorang gigolo, ia kena AIDS, meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku sebatang kara, hal yang sama seperti Kris ge, ia juga kehilangan ayahnya yang bunuh diri karena dihianati oleh ibu. Dan beginilah jadinya, kami sebatang kara.

Saat usiaku 13 tahun, Kris ge mengambilku dari panti sosial. Dia tak banyak berkata saat itu, hanya saja sebaris kata-katanya kuingat sampai saat ini, hal yang membuatku sedikit merasa bahwa aku tidak benar-benar sendiri "Namaku Kris Wu, kakak tirimu. Kau tinggal denganku mulai hari ini."

Umur kami berbeda 6 tahun, tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, tapi secara konotasi, jarak antara aku dan gege terpaut ribuan mil. Kakakku enggan berbicara banyak, wajahnya dingin nyaris tak bersahabat, dia tak pernah memarahiku, tak pernah memujiku, nyaris tak ada kata untukku. Kris ge menganggapku seperti udara, hanya terasa namun tak terlihat. Ia merasakan aku ada tapi ia tak benar-benar melihatku di sana.

Di lain sisi aku merasa seperti sampah, mungkin baginya aku adalah kumpulan sakit hati dan kekecewaan, ibunya berselingkuh dengan ayahku. Menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya dan aku harus lahir di tengah kehancuran itu. Rasanya…sama saja seperti sekarat, aku menunggu waktu hingga bom dalam diri gege meledak dan menghancurkanku. Kupikir dia menunggu waktu untuk memusnahkanku, meski nyatanya dia sedang membunuhku pelan-pelan. Menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah dianggap ada, bukankah sama saja dengan mati? Karenanya, aku sedang sekarat sekarang.

Tapi, meski dia membenciku…Aku menyayangi Kris ge sepenuh hati. Aku sungguh menyayanginya.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"Kyungsoo, kau telah melewatkan darmawisata selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Ini darmawisata terakhirmu di SMA, tidak bisakah kau meminta ijin keluargamu. Sayang sekali jika lulus tanpa kenangan manis." Lee Sosaengnim menghembuskan nafasnya, mengetuk tutup bulpoin di atas meja kerjanya.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk, menyembunyikan guratan tak suka pada topik ini. Biar saja tak ikut darmawisata, masa SMA-nya tak pernah terlihat berharga, Kris pun tak akan sudi menggoreskan tanda tangangannya di surat ijin. Selama ini yang menandatangani rapotnya adalah supirnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku berbicara padamu." Nadanya naik dua oktaf.

"Saya akan berbicara pada keluarga saya." Suaranya lirih, nyaris tertelan di tenggorokan.

"Kuharap kau bisa ikut kali ini…Cha! Pergilah, jam selanjutnya akan segera dimulai."

Kyungsoo menunduk hormat, mendesah diam-diam. Ini lebih sulit daripada mempertahankan nilai sempurna pada tiga kali ulangan berturut-turut.

Langkah kakinya menggema pelan dalam lorong sepi, jam istirahat telah berakhir dan mata pelajaran selanjutnya telah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu, tapi Kyungsoo kehilangan hasratnya untuk tenggelam dalam papan tulis dan cuap-cuap sosaengnim-nya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini jam berdetik-detik di angka 7 dan jantung Kyungsoo berdetak-detak di seperempat hembusan kegugupannya. Sarapan pagi berlangsung dingin, selalu sama bahkan setelah ribuan kali Kyungsoo melaluinya dengan Kris.

Kyungsoo melirik Kris yang makan dalam diam, mengiris roti gandum isi selai aprikot dalam gerakan anggun, ekspresinya dingin. Rasa was-was tidak menentu perputar-putar dalam perut Kyungsoo, seperti krim kocok yang siap meledak.

"Kenapa?" Kris membuka suara pertama, memandang jengah ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia paham betul jika adik tirinya lebih menikmati memandangnya diam-diam daripada memakan sarapan paginya.

Kyungsoo berjenggit, tubuhnya menegang. Ia mengigit lidahnya, meremas-remas celana sekolahnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat surat ijin yang sudah dipegangnya di bawah meja makan, genggaman pada kertas itu mengerat dan remasan di celananya menjadi lebih kuat. Ia panik.

"Ge, akan a-ada darmawisata…ke China, ak-hir pekan pertama bulan depan." Ia mengambil jeda, mencuri nafas diam-diam lalu melanjutkan "A-akankah kau memberiku…ijin?" ia meremas celananya lagi seakan itu untuk hidupnya.

Kris melanjutkan makannya tanpa terganggu seakan-akan permintaan Kyungsoo hanya embusan angin di sore hari.

"Gege.." Kyungsoo bersuara lagi.

Kris memandang jam tangannya, berdecak pelan "Terserah saja."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, ia terkejut. _Jadi apa Kris gege mengijinkanku?_

Namun saat Kris buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kyungsoo teringat akan surat ijin di tangannya. Itu bahkan belum ditanda tangani dan Kris telah berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Pada akhirnya, Park ahjusshi lah yang memberikan tanda tangannya lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Di jam ini saat Han Nara -pelayan wanita paruh baya penuh senyuman- mengemasi perbekalannya di jumat malam yang dingin. Kyungsoo berceloteh di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mendekap pororo di dadanya dengan gemas. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit memantul di atas ranjang, tersenyum dengan polos dan bahagia.

"Ahjumma, ini pertama kalinya lho aku ikut darmawisata. Siapa sangka jika kakakku mengijinkanku." Kyungsoo berguling dalam selimutnya, merasa seolah ia bocah TK yang untuk pertama kalinya akan mengikuti darmawisata.

Han Nara hanya mengangguk-angguk, ia tersenyum sambil terus memilih mana yang harus dibawa Kyungsoo besok ke China. Ia tahu bahwa ini darmawisata tuannya yang pertama, ia harus mempersiapkannya dengan maksimal.

"Tuan, anda ingin membawa handuk warna apa?" bagi Kyungsoo, warna adalah penting. Hidup yang bahagia diatur dari untaian warna yang dikenakan. Kyungsoo suka dengan warna cerah, membuatnya terlihat ceria meski nyatanya ia mendekam dalam kegelapan.

"Biru, aku ingin bahagia seperti samudera."

Han Nara mengangguk-angguk dan menata isi kopernya, menutup resletingnya dan menepuk tanganya tanda selesai.

"Boleh kubawa pororo?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Han menggeleng tegas setelahnya wajah Kyungsoo mulai tertekuk. Pemuda itu merajuk.

Han tersenyum, Kyungsoo begitu polos, jiwa kekanakannya tak pernah beranjak dewasa meski usianya sudah 17 tahun ini. Tapi mengingat masa kecil tuan mudanya itu, Han tahu jika Kyungsoo tak pernah mengalami masa kecil yang bahagia. Kyungsoo hidup di panti sosial selama 13 tahun, ia tak pernah melihat ibunya, tak pernah tahu wajah ayahnya. Ia tak pernah bermain selayaknya teman sebayanya kebanyakan. Hidupnya dalam tekanan, ia banyak mendapat hujatan. Bahkan saat Kris, kakak tirinya mengambilnya dari panti sosial. Kyungsoo tak pernah diperlakukan selayaknya keluarga. Kris dan Kyungsoo tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, tapi mereka seperti tidak berada dalam dimensi yang sama. Ada tembok tak kasat mata yang memisahkan dan Kris lah yang membuatnya.

"Tuan, ini sudah malam. Anda harus pergi ke bandara pukul 10 pagi besok. Lebih baik pergi tidur lebih awal." Ujar Han.

"Ahjumma, menurutmu…Apa kakakku akan mengantarku besok?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Han mengentikan sejenak nafasnya, ia memendam rasa bersalah di hatinya. Rasa sakit saat melihat seseorang disia-siakan oleh anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Tuan Kris pergi ke Jepang sore tadi." Ujarnya kemudian, ia menatap Kyungsoo dan mendapati wajah kecewa pemuda itu.

Keheningan merambat pelan-pelan, sebuah kombinasi antara rasa sesak dan kecewa.

"Apa kakakku tahu aku akan pergi besok?" Tanya Kyungsoo selanjutnya, suaranya lebih rendah, menahan kepedihan dan harapan untuk diperhatikan terlalu tinggi.

Han mengambil nafas diam-diam. Ia tersenyum sambil menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo.

"Tentu beliau tahu, anda adalah adiknya satu-satunya."

Kyungsoo menatap Han dengan mata bulatnya yang terpaku, lalu ia mengerdip dan mengumamkan kalimat terakhir wanita paruh baya itu 'adiknya satu-satunya.' Lalu ia tersenyum lamat-lamat. Merasa begitu hangat mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya sebelum kesadarannya menembus alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sarapan paginya terasa kosong, meja lonjong itu seperti memiliki panjang ribuan mil dan Kyungsoo terpisah jarak antara dirinya dan rasa kenyang. Bahkan sebelum ia merasakan perutnya terisi, Kyungsoo lebih dulu merasakan kelelahan. Ini sama seperti ritual makannya dengan Kris. Tapi meja kosong milik Kris lebih terasa menyakitkan daripada keterdiaman Kris di meja itu. Kekosongan di hati Kyungsoo telah lama menjelma menjadi sosok monter yang menonjok dadanya.

Dentingan alat makan menjadi suara yang mengalir di udara, jernih dan memercik seperti nyala kembang api. Kyungsoo menelan sarapan paginya di jam 8, ia mengamati jam tangannya dan smartphone di sisi kanan piringnya, setidaknya saat Kris tak ada di rumah, Kyungsoo bisa sesuka hati memainkan ponselnya saat makan. Ia tidak sedang mengirimkan pesan di line, seseorang tak pernah menghubunginya, alasan satu-satunya ia memiliki handphone adalah aplikasi musik dan permainan Pou. Itu mengingatkannya tentang pororo. Itu juga mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya dibutuhkan, meski hanya untuk memberi makan aplikasi virtualnya, membersihkan kotorannya, dan membuatnya bahagia dengan permainan kecil-kecilan.

"Tuan, mobil anda sudah siap, semua koper anda sudah saya masukkan di bagasi." Han Nara muncul di balik pintu.

"Terimakasih ahjumma, lima menit lagi ya, Pou-ku harus makan dulu." Sambil menyingkirkan setengah sisa sarapan paginya, Kyungsoo mulai memainkan aplikasi game tersebut sambil sesekali terkikik.

Han telah menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dan setelah Kyungsoo memastikan tidak ada siapapun di ruang makan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri, tempat kakaknya biasa berada.

"Gege, aku berangkat dulu ya. Gege baik-baik di Jepang, Kyungsoo akan bawa oleh-oleh. Kris ge, jaga kesehatan, aku sayang padamu." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dan memeluk bangku kosong tersebut, mengelus-elus sandaran kursinya dari kayu oak. Lalu memberi kecupan singkat di atas lapisan peliturnya.

.

.

.

Udara di China berhembus dingin, cuaca di sini hujan, rasanya awan cerah telah di gulung dan langit melemparkan permadani abu-abu di angkasa. Rombongan darmawisata Kyungsoo nyaris terjebak di hotel sejak kehadirannya yang pertama. Kyungsoo mendengar banyak keluhan dari teman-temannya sepanjang malam terakhir, keluhan semacam; akan lebih baik jika tahun ini pergi ke Jepang; pihak sekolah benar-benar tidak berpikir jernih, udara gila ini hanya membuat flu; lebih baik berjemur di Bali; seharusnya kita pergi ke Amerika, atau Eropa, mereka punya banyak tontonan di sana.

Tapi keluhan itu dibungkus menjadi serangkaian kalimat bertendensi dari Pauli, guru bahasa Perancis mereka yang baru saja diangkat sebagai pegawai tetap oleh yayasan 6 bulan lalu.

Akhirnya walau hujan, darmawisata tetap berlanjut. Meski semua kunjungan ke arena outdoor dibatalkan, mereka hanya mengunjungi pagelaran teater, gelanggang olahraga, museum, atau saran indoor lainnya. Tapi walau semua keluhan dilayangkan nyaris oleh semua peserta darmawisata, Kyungsoo masih merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Bagaimana pun ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ia bersumpah untuk menikmatinya hingga akhir.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan di China masih diisi oleh tirai hujan di luar kaca jendela. Kyungsoo sedang terpaku saat teman sekamarnya memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk membeli bir di supermarket dengan wajah mengancam.

"Do, pergilah beli bir!" sentak temannya berwajah bulat.

"Pergi! Beli yang banyak, jangan kembali kalau kau tidak membawanya." Timpal yang lainnya.

"Kau akan tidur di luar jika tidak membeli, beli yang paling mahal. Kau kaya kan?"

Dan sentakan-sentakan lainnya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mematuhi semua perintah teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo terbiasa dibully. Bahkan sejak ia masih berada di panti sosialnya dulu. Wajahnya memang mengkonstruksi opini orang-orang bahwa dia pria cenggeng dan lemah. Mangsa embuk bagi preman kelas teri.

.

.

Saat itu malam telah beranjak ke pukul 23.00 waktu setempat dan semua orang jatuh dalam mimpi. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket dan pegangan di payung pororo miliknya, menembus hujan yang berlapis-lapis di depannya. Minimarket berada sekitar 500 meter dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Ancaman untuk membeli bir membuat hati Kyungsoo gemetar, ia tak bisa kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Jalanan sepi dan gelap seperti hamparan ganggang hitam, basah dan lembab. Genangan air dan lumpur kacang merah di pinggir jalan. Dinginnya malam menjelma menjadi jarum-jarum es yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya dan sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Ia telah tiba di setengah jalan menuju minimarket saat sepasang mata bulatnya menatap siluet seorang pria yang menyandar di depan toko sepatu yang tutup. Pria itu menunduk, di depannya ada sebuah ponsel yang rusak, seperti dibanting.

Kyungsoo berusaha melewatinya dengan tenang, tak ingin menambah masalah pada setumpuk beban hidupnya. Jadi, ia berjalan lebih cepat saat melewati pria tersebut, tubuhnya terasa sedikit gemetar, jujur saja ia takut sampai harus menahan nafasnya. Bisa saja pria misterius itu seorang penjahat, preman gang, atau penculik yang menyamar.

Kyungsoo menekan rasa takutnya sampai sedalam yang ia bisa. Meski gemetar di tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri melirik pria itu. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan berteriak jika si pria macam-macam.

Tapi, saat ia telah benar-benar melewati pria itu, Kyungsoo terpaku di jalan. Lama ia bergulat pada keheningan dan suara-suara dalam otaknya untuk berbalik dan memastikan sesuatu yang janggal.

Badannya seperti dua besi berkarat yang diputar. Terlihat kaku dan pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo menatap pria itu lama, menyusuri hal aneh yang dirasakannya dan mencernanya.

Darah. Tangan orang tersebut berdarah. Darah yang menetes sampai ke ujung jari manisnya. Sampai menetes hingga pelataran. Deru nafas lelah yang serasa membanjiri tubuh pria itu. Kyungsoo telah memutuskan untuk mendekat. Ia tak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati di depan matanya.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya dalam bahasa mandarin yang tidak lancar.

Pria itu menengadahkan wajahnya saat ia merasa hujan berhenti di atas kepalanya. Sebuah suara mengalir di telinganya.

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tercekat, nyaris berteriak, sekonyong-konyong wajahnya berubah panik. Darah itu tak hanya di tangan, tapi orang itu…wajah yang penuh luka, kepala yang berdarah. Semuanya tampak seperti korban aniaya.

"Ya Tuhan, tuan, anda terluka." Pekiknya, ia meremas celananya, kebiasaan buruknya saat gugup dan panik.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo berusaha menariknya untuk berdiri dan mengalungkan tangannya di pundaknya.

"Pergilah bocah, kau sampah penganggu." Ujar pria itu dingin, ia menarik lengannya kembali, mendorong Kyungsoo ke belakang.

"Aku tahu aku sampah, sudah lama aku tahu, tentu saja. Tapi anda harus pergi ke klinik, anda berdarah. Akan aku antar." Ujar Kyungsoo panik.

Pria itu berkerut semakin dalam, sederet kalimatnya di balas dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia duga. Meski demikian ia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo mendapatkan keinginannya, ia mendorong pemuda itu kebelakang dengan keras hingga Kyungsoo nyaris terjatuh di aspal.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, memandang pria di depannya yang kembali menunduk dan bergumam tak jelas. Bagi Kyungsoo pria di depannya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, lukanya bisa jadi parah.

"Tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan kembali."ia meletakkan payungnya di samping si Pria, lalu berlari menjauh menembus hujan.

.

.

15 menit kemudian Kyungsoo mendesah lega karena pria itu masih di sana, dengan posisi yang tak berubah.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, ini mungkin akan perih." Kyungsoo membersihkan luka-luka tersebut dengan kain kassa dan alkohol lalu mengambil plester dan perban di dalam kantong belanjanya.

Si Pria mendesis saat rasa perih memercik di lukanya. Tapi diam-diam ia mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang mengobatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo lalu menyampirkan handuk kecil di bahu si Pria misterius tersebut, tapi pria itu hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemuda di depannya. Kyungsoo mendengus kecil, ia mulai menyentuh handuk tersebut di kepala si Pria. Tapi sebuah tampikan mendarat di tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo terkejut meski ia buru-buru tersenyum.

"Tenang, saya bukan orang jahat. Percayalah saya hanya ingin mengeringkan rambut anda." Kyungsoo diam sejenak, menunggu sebuah kata-kata meluncur dari bibir pria di depannya, namun pria itu masih diam bahkan tak menunjukkan _gesture_ penolakan.

Jadi, perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo mengusap rambut pria tersebut. Hal aneh dirasakan dalam hatinya, rasanya seperti sedang mengusap rambut kakaknya sendiri. Suatu saat Kyungsoo juga ingin mengusap rambut Kris, membantu kakaknya mengeringkan rambutnya, membantu kakaknya apapun itu. Dia sangat ingin, suatu saat nanti.

"Nah, sudah." Kyungsoo berdiam di samping pria misterius itu. Merasa bodoh karena kehilangan ide untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia didera rasa canggung luar biasa. Kepalanya juga mulai lupa tentang pesanan botol bir yang diminta kawannya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" suara baritone milik pria di sampingnya memecahkan keheningan malam di antara hujan yang turun dan payung di atas tubuh mereka.

"Untuk apa? Anda terluka, justru saya merasa khawatir. Itu cukup parah, dimana-mana. Setelah hujan selesai, pergilah ke rumah sakit atau klinik. Mereka akan menanganinya lebih baik." ujar Kyungsoo.

Pria itu memandangnya tidak percaya "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat saat tiba-tiba telephone di sakunya berdering.

Teman-temannya melemparkan umpatan padanya sejak ponsel itu menyentuh telinganya, Kyungsoo baru teringat akan pesanan bir-bir itu. Ia harus cepat kembali.

"Saya harus pergi, tunggu sebentar, saya akan menelphone taksi untuk mengantarkan anda ke rumah sakit." Kyungsoo menyentuh layar ponselnya dan berbicara dengan perintah. Meminta taksi cepat datang untuk si Pria seakan-akan itu adalah hal paling kritis di dunia ini. Pria itu memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Nah, saya harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Tuan." Kyungsoo hendak melangkah sebelum tangannya di tahan.

"Namamu?"

"Apa? Ah, Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal….sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo berlari tapi belum jauh ia berlari Kyungsoo kembali lagi.

"Ini untuk anda saja, tempat tujuan saya tidak jauh. Baiklah sampai jumpa." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan payung miliknya di samping si Pria misterius dan berlari menembus hujan malam itu.

Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Lalu menyentuh plester di ujung bibirnya, tersenyum untuk sesuatu yang melintas di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Osaka. Jepang.

Kris menunggu dengan jengah di tempat duduk. Hari ini pertemuan penting yang menyangkut berlangsungnya pembangunan kondominium terbarunya di Osaka. Seorang group mafia yang berkuasa wilayah Osaka nampak tak terima saat ia merencanakan pembangunan kondominium dan buruknya Kris baru tahu tentang masalah ini saat kondominiumnya mencapai setengah penggarapan dan telah menelan dana ratusan juta dollar.

Kumpulan anak buahnya yang tidak becus mengharuskan Kris turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan secara langsung delik permasalahannya. Ini bukan masalah ringan, ini krusial. Para mafia itu mengancam untuk membuat usaha kondo-nya hancur dengan menekan para pembeli dan penanam modal, pengurangan investasi besar-besaran akan membuatnya _collapse_.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?" Tanya Kris pada seorang pria berjas hitam di depannya, seorang asisten si Pemimpin mafia.

"Tuan saya masih dalam perjalanan kemari, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Ia baru tiba di bandara pukul 9 tadi."

Kris membuang nafas, mendengus dalam kekesalan. Pertama kali ia diperlakukan dengan sebegitu menyebalkan. Dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia disuruh menunggu seseorang. Orang-orang lah yang biasanya menunggu untuk dirinya, menanti kehadirannya dan perjumpaan dengannya adalah suatu prestasi. Kris orang sibuk, tentu saja. Tapi ia begitu arogan untuk menemui orang-orang kelas bawah.

Selang 15 menit, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seseorang pria berjas hitam masuk dan langsung membungkuk hormat ke arah pintu, sama persis yang dilakukan oleh pria berjas hitam lain yang menemaninya di ruangan itu sejak tadi. Kris menaikkan alisnya saat orang yang menerima penghormatan itu masuk dengan pakaian parlente-nya, berjalan angkuh.

"Kau menunggu lama…Kris Wu?" ujarnya dalam sederet kalimat congak.

Kris mendesis tak suka, tapi melihat wajah pria di depannya, membuatnya jauh lebih tak suka.

"Jadi mafia kampung itu dirimu? Kai?" cibir Kris merendahkan.

Anak buah Kai menggeram kesal. Tak terima bos mereka di hina, sedangkan orang-orang Kris pun memasang siaga di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya.

"Alangkah bagusnya untuk kita bernostalgia berdua, kan? Sobat! Kenangan kita terlampau banyak."Kai memberikan tanda bagi anak buahnya untuk keluar. Lalu sepasang alisnya mengerut ke arah Kris, berharap pria tinggi itu melakukan hal yang sama. Mengusir anak buahnya keluar.

Kris mengangkat tangan dan dengan hormat anak buahnya pun keluar ruangan. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Kai sambil menuangkan bir.

"Aku tidak kemari untuk minum, ini tentang kondo milikku."

"Tentu saja, tentu saja kita akan membahasnya kawan, tapi bersantailah sedikit." Ujar Kai sambil mengoyang-goyangkan gelasnya dan menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah jadi kawanku." Tandas Kris, wajahnya nampak tak suka. Jujur saja ia terkejut jika pemimpin mafia yang dimaksud adalah seseorang paling dibencinya di masa lalu. Musuh terbesarnya.

"Ya, kupikir memang demikian. Tak ada kata kawan setelah kau membunuh Sehun…tak ada kawan setelah penghianatan, jarak di antara kita tak terbendung. Ada sebuah jurang pemisah. Dan aku tak berkawan dengan pembunuh adikku." Suara Kai menajam. Ada rasa sengit dan dendam dalam kalimatnya.

"Sedang dirimu…kau memperkosa kekasihku, membuatnya frustasi hingga bunuh diri di depan mataku. Tao-ku yang kukasihi, kau menghancurkannya." Timpal Kris, merasakan perihnya masalalu. Menaburi garam di atas lukanya yang tak pernah mengering.

"Tsk..." Kai meletakkan gelasnya dengan pelan "Kau membunuh adikku, Sehun, bocah itu, kau melenyapkannya." Tambahnya lagi, bisa ia rasakan kobaran amarah menyentuh hingga setiap jengkal pembulu darahnya. Kai tak akan pernah melupakan dendamnya seumur hidup.

"Kau memperkosa kekasihku lebih dulu, bangsat." Geram Kris, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukan aku, Tao yang menggodaku. Dia sangat seksi Kris. Sayang sekali ketahuan, jadi dia bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah padamu. Kupikir, kaulah yang membuatnya mati. Tao takut padamu, ia begitu frustasi memiliki kekasih yang dingin sepertimu. Jadi, dia lari mencari kehangatan padaku." Ujar Kai.

"_Shut the hell up!_" Kris membentak, merasa tersinggung oleh kata-kata Kai. Ia mengambil jeda untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Dan Kai tampak menunggu di depannya.

"Berapa yang kau mau untuk melepaskan Kondo-ku?" ujar Kris pada akhirnya.

Kai tersenyum lalu lama-lama tertawa keras "Lucu sekali Kris, lucu sekali. Kau merubah topik kita menjadi masalah sampah semacam itu." Tapi melihat wajah Kris yang tampak menggelap, Kai menghentikan suara tawanya, ia mengusap sudut matanya karena air mata "Ah, baiklah, baiklah…Bagaimana jika US$ 2,4 milyar untuk pembebasan kondominium-mu? Itu harga yang murah mengingat kita pernah saling berteman di masa lalu."

"Baiklah, beri saja alamat bank-nya. Aku akan mengirimkan setelah sampai di Korea." Ujar Kris sambil berlalu menuju pintu. Pertemuannya dengan Kai tak boleh berlangsung lama, itu hanya membuat rasa sakitnya memuncak.

"Wow, secepat itu? Kau tak mau bernegosiasi dulu?" ujar Kai pura-pura terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu." Ujar Kris sambil menyentuh pegangan pintu.

"Kris…kudengar kau memiliki seorang adik?" Tanya Kai dengan suaranya yang licik.

Kris berhenti di tempat, mematung sebentar akan kata-kata Kai. Merasa firasat buruk akan menghampiri adik tirinya. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Bukan urusanmu, bajingan." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Kai menyeringai. Sebuah cara lain melintas di otaknya untuk menghancurkan Kris, pemuda itu harus tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang adik.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kris menghilang di balik pintunya, Kai memandang jendela kaca yang menampilkan padatnya perkotaan. Ia meminum sisa bir dalam gelasnya. Pandangannya beralih pada papan nama di atas meja yang bertuliskan namanya. Kai Kim. Ada pantulan wajahnya di sana. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

Kai menyentuh bekas luka di wajahnya, ia mendapatkannya saat berkelahi dan menghancurkan mafia Hongkong tiga hari yang lalu. Pertarungan yang seru menurutnya, ia puas telah membunuh banyak musuhnya di sana. Tapi luka yang didapatnya memang cukup parah, tulang rusuknya bahkan masih terasa nyeri sampai sekarang.

Lalu tangan Kai berlaih mengusap luka yang ditutup dengan _handsaplast_, ia mengingat dengan jelas siapa yang menempelkannya di wajah Kai. Seorang pemuda berwajah lugu, penuh kepolosan, mengobatinya di tengah derasnya hujan. Seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan hujan dan menembusnya hanya demi mengobati lukanya. Seseorang yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, peduli padanya. Seseorang yang memberinya senyum tulus dan rasa khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Kai menyentuh lukanya di atas _handsaplast_. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kai menarik sebuah garis senyum.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku akan menemukanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, secepatnya." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

Ide cerita ini mucul setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Lagi-lagi di sela-sela tumpukan tugas, ide mengalir lancar. Padahal bulan depan udah UAS T.T

Oh iya kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran. Tulis aja di kotak review atau lewat PM juga bisa. Ini demi kemajuan penulisan Ivy serta kualitas cerita itu sendiri.

Ivy penasaran banget sama pandapat kalian untuk fanfic ini?

Perlu lanjut atau nggak ini fic?

-with love Ivyluppin-


	2. Chapter 2

Pray in Abyss © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Krisoo and Kaisoo

Summary : titik rentan dalam hidup Kyungsoo terdiri dari tiga hal; Pertama, kakak yang pembenci. Kedua, statusnya. Ketiga, seorang _fucker_ bernama Kai. Jika semua terhubung maka hidupnya hancur.

.

Kyungsoo : 17 tahun

Kris dan Kai : 23 tahun

.

.

Chapter 2 : The Begin

.

.

"_Gege, bukankah angin malam terasa menyejukkan?"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris berujar dengan suara cemas "Tarik tanganmu, Tao!"_

_Tao mendengus, ia menarik tangannya dari jendela mobil dan memandang Kris dengan mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Berhenti memasang wajah itu."_

"_Wajah apa?"_

"_Wajah sok polos seperti itu."_

"_Gege, kau menyebalkan." Tao memukul lengan Kris dan pria itu melepas salah satu pegangan setirnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao._

"_Terimakasih pujiannya, tapi sungguh, kau sangat menggemaskan." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Cup…_

_Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat pelan di pipi kirinya. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Tao yang memandangnya dengan sepasang mata bulat. Kris menurunkan angka spidometernya, melepas satu tangannya dari stir dan menarik kepala Tao mendekat. Mencuri kecupan di bibir peach pemuda di depannya._

_Kris kembali memperhatikan jalan setelah kecupan singkat itu sedangkan Tao terkikik di sampingnya dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya._

_Suasana kala itu menjalar menjadi keheningan, deru mobil yang menembus kabut dan jalanan yang lenggang terasa begitu tenang. Namun saat ketenangan yang nyaman itu berlangsung cukup lama, Tao membuka suara dengan nadanya yang ringan._

"_Gege, aku pernah berpikir kemana kita saat meninggal…menurutmu kemana ge?"_

_Kris mengerutkan kedua alisnya, pertanyaan aneh apa yang diucapkan Tao? Kenapa mereka harus membahas hal itu di antara ribuan hal yang lebih menarik lainnya._

"_Shangri-La…kupikir ke sanalah seseorang akan pergi setelah mati." Ujar Kris, matanya masih berada di jalanan meski ia menanti Tao bersuara kembali di keheningan._

"_Tidak, tidak, bagaimana dengan renkarnasi?" ujar Tao._

_Kris menganguk-angguk kecil "Itu bisa juga, mungkin Tuhan akan memberi pilihan, ingin ke Shangri-La atau kembali dengan renkarnasi."_

"_Aku ingin renkarnasi." Ujar Tao cepat._

"_Begitu." Respon Kris._

"_Hanya begitu?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Tidak, bukan apa-apa…aku ingin renkarnasi."_

"_Ingin jadi apa?"_

_Keadaan hening, dan Tao mengambil 3 menit untuk memikirkan jawabannya._

"_Angin, aku ingin jadi angin." Jawabnya kemudian._

"_Untuk apa? Kau ingin berkelana? Itu filosofinya?"_

"_Tidak, tidak. Bukan filosofi itu, aku cuma punya satu alasan."_

"_Apa?"_

_Tao menurunkan kembali kaca jendelanya, mengeluarkan tangannya seperti membelah udara malam._

"_Sudah kubilang, masukkan tanganmu. Kau—"_

"_Jadi angin agar aku bisa berada di sekelilingmu. Jadi angin agar bisa menyentuhmu. Dan jadi angin agar aku bisa membisikkan kata-kata padamu yang tidak bisa kususun lewat bahasa."_

_Kris terpaku, diam mencerna ucapan Tao seakan hal yang terucap pada detik itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia dengar di sepanjang malam. Ia menoleh, menatap Tao yang masih terpaku di luar jendela, tangannya masih terjulur keluar, rambutnya yang hitam menari-nari tertiup angin lembut, poninya yang menjuntai menutupi sebelah mata pandanya dan bibir peachnya yang tersenyum begitu manis. Kris menatap itu dalam-dalam seolah hal tersebut adalah keabadian._

" _Jadi angin dan berada di sisiku selamanya." Gumam Kris._

_Tao menoleh ke arahnya, memandang wajahnya dengan senyum secantik bunga lotus._

"_Kris…Kris ge." Ujarnya dengan senyum._

_Kris menoleh, tersenyum ke arah Tao tapi tiba-tiba senyuman itu memudar dan menjelma menjadi sebuah pekikan. Kris tidak tahu kenapa tapi mulut Tao mengeluarkan darah, tangan Tao juga penuh darah, perutnya juga berdarah._

"_Tao, Zitao…Huang Zitao…kau kenapa?" Kris memekik panik. Diinjaknya rem mobil dengan mendadak lalu ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, mendekat ke arah Tao yang melemas di jok mobil._

"_Zitao!" Kris menggoyangkan bahu pemuda itu, matanya membeliak saat darah juga berada di tangannya._

"_Gege, maafkan aku."_

"_Bicara apa kau, Zitao! Huang Zitao…jangan bercanda." Kris meremas rambutnya, ia panik setengah mati, kulit Tao perlahan membiru. Dan Kris merasakan tangannya begitu dingin saat ia memeluk Tao. _

"_Tao..baby, Tao..Huang Zitao.." Kris berteriak keras saat Zitao sepenuhnya lemas dalam dekapannya._

_Namun tiba-tiba Tao bangun, menepuk pipi Kris dan berujar "Tuan, Tuan…Tuan Kris."_

_Kris tertegun menatap Tao dan ia nampak kehilangan nafasnya hingga tepukan di pipinya mengeras dan Kris semakin bingung. Wajah Tao perlahan berubah bentuk. Menjadi seseorang yang juga dikenalnya._

"Tuan Kris….Tuan Kris, anda baik-baik saja?"

Ada pusing di kepalanya saat ia membuka mata mendadak dan menegakkan tubuhnya seperti gerakan tersentak. Ia melihat sekeliling, ini jok belakang mobilnya. Lalu ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan ah dia menemukannya. Kris sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Daejeon. Dan ia tertidur, bermimpi buruk tentang Tao dan menemukan dirinya terbangun seperti sekarang.

"Tuan.." Chanyeol memanggil namanya lagi. Kris hanya mengangkat tangannya. Memberi tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Ia sandarkan kepalanya di jok kulit. Memandang keluar jendela. Mencerna mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata untuknya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat Tao, meski telah 6 tahun berlalu kenangannya tentang ZItao masih kuat. Ia mencintai pemuda itu begitu dalam. Huang Zitao adalah cinta pertamanya.

Kris menyentuh kaca jendela, membukannya dan mengulurkannya keluar. Membuat tangannya membelah angin malam. Ia tersenyum saat angin bertiup di sekitar tangannya. Ia mengingat jika Tao ingin menjadi angin untuk renkarnasinya. Jadi apakah Zitao sedang berada di sekitarnya sekarang? Menjelma menjadi angin dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pahami lewat bahasa, lewat udara, langit, cahya lampu, dan kabut.

Perlahan tangan Kris menggenggam. Udara kosong itu tak tertangkap tangannya.

Kris baru sadar bahwa angin tak dapat di tangkap, tak dapat dipeluk, tak dapat digenggam. Jika waktu bisa diputar, ia tak akan mengijinkan Tao menjadi angin. Ia akan menyuruh pemuda itu menjadi pohon saja sebab Kris dapat menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan bersandar di bawahnya. Zitao akan lebih mudah dimiliki jika ia memutuskan menjadi sebatang pohon.

.

.

.

5 hari kemudian.

Malam ini udara mengelupaskan rasa panas di siang hari, menjelma menjadi sapuan beku yang diantarkan dari utara ke selatan, timur ke barat, atau tenggara menuju barat laut. Desisan tak bersuara mengepul tipis dari knalpot Maserati 4.7 Coupe, melemparkan asap-asap halus sisa pembakaran gasoline. Kilatan lampu sorot dan LED kuning emas berkedip-kedip sebelum mati total di garasi Manor.

Membanting pintu krom mobil dan keluar dengan bahu-bahu tegapnya yang lelah. Malam telah menginjak pukul sepuluh, satu jam lebih lama dari jam pulang kantor miliknya, tapi malam ini terasa sangat melelahkan, buruk sekali, atau mungkin akhir bulan memang selalu buruk? Menjadi ampas pahit kopi robusta yang diteguknya lewat cangkir porselin dengan kelopak badam yang timbul dan beterbangan di sekitarnya, menjadi hiasan tercantik yang disajikan dalam cangkir buatan Jingdezhen, meski isi dan takarannya sama saja.

Manornya tak pernah sepi, cukup manusia untuk menyambutnya pulang kerja, atas nama bayaran tentunya. Meski ia mengingat masih ada satu orang yang benar-benar menyambut kepulangannya dengan sepenuh hati. Orang yang selalu sama sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Kyungsoo, akan selalu menjadi yang pertama menyapanya di ujung anak tangga teratas.

Kali ini Kris berharap ia tidak lagi menemukan anak itu di atas anak tangga sebagaimana harapan-harapannya untuk menghindari saudara tirinya tersebut, meski selalu gagal dan Kris akan berhenti berharap malam ini. Tapi di saat ia mulai lelah untuk berharap Kyungsoo tak berdiri di sana, malam ini harapannya tiba-tiba terkabul. Adiknya tak berdiri di sana, tidak di mana-mana. Meski yang seperti itu seharusnya membuatnya lega, tapi Kris mengangkat alisnya heran.

Ia telah berganti baju, meletakkan kelelahannya di belakang usai shower kamar mandi menggelontorkan keringat dan air basa dari sabun membuatnya segar dan wangi. Menurutnya hari ini buruk dengan rentetan agenda padat berdesakan dalam satu hari tadi. Asistennya, Chanyeol, telah membatalkan 2 pertemuan terakhir atas namanya guna menjaga staminanya untuk hari-hari ke depan. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua tamu untuk datang di depan mukanya, ia sibuk, orang-orang harus antri menemuinya, membentuk antrian panjang. Dan yang demikian itu membuat Kris senang, ia senang menjadi orang penting yang dinanti dan ia cukup senang membuat senyum palsu atas nama formalitas. Itu bakat yang diturunkan ayahnya untuknya.

"Tuan, anda butuh sesuatu?"

Ia memalingkan tubuhnya setelah menutup pintu kamar dan melihat seorang pelayan berhambur ke arahnya.

"Tidak."

Pelayan itu diam, berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain, sesuatu yang berguna untuk diucapkan.

"Anda mencari tuan Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan itu melantun menjadi nada-nada fana di telinganya, Kris tak pernah menduga pertanyaan itu akan dilontarkan padanya. Apakah wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia mau tahu tentang bocah itu? Tidak cukupkah sikapnya merepresentasikan hubungan mereka? Ia bersumpah bahwa ia tak mau tahu.

Kris berlalu melewati si Pelayan muda, ia tak perlu menjawab.

"Tuan Kyungsoo memiliki jam tambahan, persiapan untuk ujian masuk universitas. Beliau akan pulang sebentar lagi. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Ingin rasanya Kris menulikan telinganya, terserah saja.

.

.

Jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh menyibak gorden linen yang menutupi pandangan luar. Manornya membuatnya merasa seperti raksasa di antara rumah kecil di Seoul. Tapi, terkadang juga membuatnya merasa begitu kosong dan sendiri. Kaca jendela yang berembun memaparkan kerlap-kerlip lampu dan jalanan gelap tertutup halimun.

Sambil meneguk sekaleng cola yang mendesis dan meletup-letup kecil di lidah. Kris berjalan sambil melayangkan pikirannya mengenai mimpi-mimpi masa lalunya. Pertemuannya dengan Kai, percintaannya dengan Tao, lalu tragedi Sehun. Berputar-putar seperti film tanpa suara di kepalanya.

Tegukan cola di lehernya menjadi gema keras di telinganya, sebuah remasan pada setengah kaleng isi cola saat perkataan Kai melintas di kepalanya.

_Kris…kudengar kau memiliki seorang adik?_

_Kris….kudengar…kudengar_

_Seorang adik?_

_Kau memiliki adik_

_Seorang adik_

_Adik?_

_Adik_

Kris membanting botol setengah isi tersebut ke lantai, menggelinding satu per satu di anak tangga. Menggelinding terus ke lantai dasar dan berhenti tepat di depan sepasang kaki.

Kaki-kaki itu menekuk, sebuah tangan mengambil kaleng yang mengalirkan cairan cola. Alisnya mengernyit, tidak mungkin sekaleng cola menggelinding sendiri dari langit. Ia mendongak dan melihat seseorang duduk merenung di anak tangga teratas.

"Kris ge?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan dan terkejut saat Kyungsoo berdiri di lantai dasar. Wajahnya lelah dan berkilap seperti plastik, matanya bulat dan Kris tahu bahwa sepasang mata itu bisa membuka lebih lebar lagi.

Saat Kris masih diam menatapnya, Kyungsoo melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kau menungguku?"

Suara itu dilantuntan antara keraguan dan rasa senang. Dan Kris tertegun mendengarnya, pertama kali harapannya terkabul agar Kyungsoo tak menunggunya di tangga saat ia pulang, tapi di waktu seperti itu, Tuhan membuatnya berada di posisi sebaliknya. Apa ia menunggu Kyungsoo? Kris yakin otaknya bekerja untuk mengatakan "tidak", tapi hatinya tumbuh menghianati, ia tidak tahu apa ia menunggu, ia tidak tahu apa ia tidak menunggu, ini bukan sekedar kebetulan. Ini perasaan lain yang tidak ia mengerti.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berjalan dengan riang, segala urusan nampak begitu ringan di kepalanya meski beberapa hal membuatnya memijat pelipis. Kai mengerti bahwa ia tidak cukup mampu mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri tanpa tangan kanannya Zhang Yixing -atau Kai biasa memanggilnya Lay- dan selama ini ia menjadi bos besar yang seenaknya memberikan perintah. Hidupnya tampak baik dan sempurna.

Tapi sebagaimana manusia lainnya, Kai memiliki sisi menyedihkan. Ia tak pernah terlahir dengan kasih sayang sempurna, ia dilahirkan bukan sebagai keluarga, bukan sebagai seorang anak, ia lahir untuk meneruskan nama besar keluarganya. Pergerakan _underground_, perdagangan senjata illegal, jual beli organ, eksploitasi perempuan, penyedia mariyuana. Mafia kelas kakap yang mencengkram 53% wilayah Jepang dan 29% daratan China dalam kekuasaannya. Kai menanggung beban yang diwariskan keluarganya.

"Sehun, bukankah sudah 6 tahun dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat di sekitarku. Sehun, waktu telah berhenti untukmu, tapi adikku, waktu tak akan mengaburkan dendam, waktu membakarnya lebih membara." Kai berlutut, setangkai crysan putih diletakkan di depan sebuah nama.

"Untuk suatu kebetulan, Tuhan mempertemukanku lagi dengan pembunuhmu, lalu kakakmu ini tidak akan tinggal diam." Kai menggelus-elus nisan itu.

"Sebagaimana sumpahku 6 tahun yang lalu, aku mengulanginya di hari ini. Langit dan bumi adalah saksinya. Aku, Kim Kai, bersumpah akan membalas kematianmu pada Kris Wu. Aku bersumpah membuatnya merasakan bagaimana menyesakkannya kehilangan seorang adik. Sehun, setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Kai menegakkan badannya, memandang sekeliling yang menunduk padanya. Hari ini pucat, pucat sekali, tapi hujan tidak juga muncul sejak pagi hari.

Lay maju saat Kai memberikan kode tangan untuknya.

"Kau sudah suruh orang untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang adik Kris?"

Dengan wajahnya yang tenang, Lay tersenyum baru ia menjawab "Tentu tuan."

"Sudah dapat?"

"Ya."

Kai berjalan meninggalkan makam Sehun. Rombongan mafianya meninggalkan area pemakaman seperti barisan hitam pengantar kematian.

Sebuah sedan Mercedez terparkir di depan gerbang pemakaman dan dengan tenang Kai masuk dan menyamankan diri di jok kulit belakang. Lay duduk di samping supir. Dan tak lama kemudian deru mobil terdengar setelahnya, meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Lay, ada satu lagi. Kau cari seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo…ia tinggal di China, Nanjing, seorang remaja laki-laki. Aku tidak begitu tahu fisiknya, tapi ia tidak begitu tinggi." Ujar Kai sambil menatap _hansaplast_ yang ia simpan di balik plastik setelah lukanya sembuh.

Lay mengerutkan kening, yang benar saja, mencari seorang bocah laki-laki di wilayah seluas Nanjing hampir seperti lelucon. Mungkin akan ada banyak nama Do Kyungsoo di sana. Lebih mudah membunuh orang daripada mencari seorang bocah. Lay pikir, Kai punya banyak hal merepotkan di kepalanya.

"Aaa~, berhubung adik Kris sudah diketahui….aku ingin kau memberi salam padanya. Sesuatu yang kecil, sebuah goresan kecil." Ujar Kai setelahnya, senyum di sudut bibirnya nampak berbahaya dan Lay memutar mata melihatnya. Mungkin permainan Kai dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyelesaikan ritual paginya, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah ia ingin memberitahu kakaknya prihal sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya.

Pagi itu sunyi, sepi, lenggang. Ruang makan di jam 6 pagi hanya berisi dirinya, satu slice roti coklat, dan segelas susu. Kakaknya belum turun sebab waktu sarapan baru akan dimulai satu jam kemudian. Ini bukan karena Kyungsoo terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi sarapan, tapi ia sedang dilemma.

"Ayo Kyungsoo, kau bisa lakukan ini." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil meremas celananya. Kapanpun ia berurusan dengan Kris atau apapun itu yang menyangkut Kris, Kyungsoo selalu mendadak panik.

Pagi itu dirinya bermaksud menyerahkan selembar formulir untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dan ia butuh Kris dalam hal ini. Ia butuh sebuah goresan, celepuk-celepuk tinta, dan uraian garis yang berkelok-kelok. Ia butuh tanda tangah Kris. Terlebih persetujuannya.

Ada banyak kemungkinan di otaknya saat ia berpikir mengenai reaksi kakaknya. Diam, marah, senang, tapi kesimpulannya selalu berakhir bahwa Kris tak akan peduli. Meski Kyungsoo sangat ingin dipedulikan walau hanya sebentar, sepermili detik saja, itu sudah cukup.

"Haah~" ia membuang nafasnya, meneguk setengah gelas susunya sekaligus.

Kyungsoo melirik jam, kurang dari 15 menit kakaknya akan turun dan sampai saat ini ia belum mendapat pencerahan. Ia belum bisa menyusun kata-kata baik agar kakaknya mau mendengarkannya kali ini. Kyungsoo menyerah.

Ia meletakkan kertas itu, memandangnya dengan putus asa hingga sebuah cara terakhir melintas di otaknya, ini jalan satu-satunya. Jalan paling tidak sopan menurutnya.

.

.

Langkah berat dari sepatu pantofel kulit menggema di depan ruang makan. Kris melihat sebuah piring yang terbalik dan seperempat susu yang mengisi gelas. Ia memandang tempat duduk Kyungsoo kemudian lalu melirik ke arah jam di dinding.

Pukul 07.05 waktunya sarapan dan hanya dia di sana. Sisa makanan di atas meja membuatnya tahu jika Kyungsoo mungkin mendahuluinya. Ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Keheningan ruang makan itu rasanya sangat membosankan, dingin dan Kris mengakui hal itu bertahun-tahun ini. Ingin rasanya ia menukar segala keheningan ini dengan gelak tawa dari keluarganya, ayah, ibu, dan dirinya di masa lalu. Tapi telah lama ia berpikir, semua yang terampas tak akan kembali.

Roti itu terbuat dari gandum dengan olesan selai kacang merah, Kris tak terlalu menyukainya jadi ia memakan setengah slice roti dan satu slice tanpa selai. Koran di samping kanannya adalah bacaan wajib, ia harus tahu perkembangan bursa saham dan bisnis hari ini.

Ketika tangannya hendak meraih Koran tersebut, Kris menemuka sesuatu yang lain. Selembar amplop panjang yang sebuah bolpoin di sampingnya. Mungkin seseorang baru saja mengiriminya surat, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia lebih banyak menerima email daripada surat nyata. Jadi rasa penasarannya membuatnya membuka isinya.

Isi nya adalah dua lembar kertas yang ditempeli kata-kata dan huruf cetak. Hal pertama yang ia baca adalah kata 'formulir' yang tercetak cukup besar di bagian atas. Mata tajamnya menelusuri kata demi kata hingga ia sampai pada hal yang membuat mengangkat alis terkejut.

_Seoul National University_

_Registration undergraduate on behalf : Do Kyungsoo_

_Department : Social Sciences_

_Major : Journalism and Mass Communication_

_And bla…bla..blaa_

Sejauh ini Kris memahami isi surat tersebut dan saat sepasang matanya mengangkat secarik kertas kecil. Kris baru tahu secara penuh apa maksud ini semua.

'_Gege, aku ingin menjadi wartawan, saat aku ingin mengatakannya langsung aku takut gege akan marah jadi aku mengambil langkah pecundang. Gege, beri aku ijin, berikan tanda tangan di sana. Aku tidak bisa meminta tanda tangan Lee ahjusshi lagi kali ini. Gege, maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkanmu. Aku sayang Kris ge…from Do Kyungsoo.'_

Sederet pesan Kyungsoo dan keraguan dalam hatinya membuat Kris hanya meletakkan kertas itu, telah hilang keinginannya untuk memabaca Koran pagi ini hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Jujur saja Kris benci wartawan, mereka menganggunya dengan pesan singkat seputar permintaan interview, rasa ingin tahu yang kelewatan, atau lain sebagainya. Kris ingin hidupnya tenang.

Minggu lalu wajahnya baru saja menghiasi cover depan majalah Fortune sebagai pemilik kondominium terbesar di Asia dan lima hari lalu saingan Fortune tak mau kalah, majalah Forbes kembali memajang wajahnya di halaman depan dan headline di situs websitenya sebagai pebisnis muda yang gemilang, semua itu berawal dari wawancaranya dua minggu sebelumnya. Lalu ia kembali muncul di Elle yang memaparkan dirinya berada di posisi tiga sebagai pria paling diinginkan oleh wanita. Setelah itu banyak wartawan lokal yang mengejar-ngejarnya seperti rombongan gadis kasmaran. Kris perlu _bodyguard_ lebih di kantor dan ia tak bisa makan siang di luar kantor karena masalah ini.

Lagi pula pekerjaan wartawan sangat merepotkan. Mereka berkeliling mencari berita dengan _deadline_ yang pendek. Mereka bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bayangkan saja wartawan perang, lebih menyenangkan jika menjadi kru film saja. Tapi wartawan seperti pemburu yang terancam. Kris bergidik membayangkan seorang wartawan harus terus meliput dalam keadaan baku tembak.

Intinya, ia tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo menjadi wartawan. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di bawah satu atap dengan seorang wartawan. Kris ragu jika Kyungsoo yang diam dan penurut itu akan tetap seperti itu jika mengambil jurusan jurnalis, alih-alih justru berubah menjadi singa yang kelaparan informasi.

Kris akan menyobek kertas itu sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya. Kenapa ia harus peduli soal Kyungsoo yang akan berubah? Apa ia khawatir jika Kyungsoo yang tenang menjadi makhluk cerewet? Atau apa ia khawatir jika Kyungsoo akan kecewa saat semua interviewnya kepada orang-orang penting ditolak? Atau justru ia khawatir jika Kyungsoo menjebloskan nyawanya dalam bahaya?

Ya Tuhan, Kris mulai gila memikirkan dari mana semua rasa pedulinya itu muncul? Yang Kris tahu ia hanya mengutuk Kai untuk serangkaian kata-katanya. Memang jika benar pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo adalah adik tirinya, namun Kris tak akan mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. Kyungsoo bukan adiknya dan tak akan pernah menjadi adiknya.

Kesal akan pemikirannya sendiri, Kris membubuhi tanda tangannya di kertas itu lalu ia menulis sesuatu di bawah pesan Kyungsoo.

'_Lakukan apa yang kau mau, tapi jangan mengangguku.'_

.

.

.

"Apa gege sudah menandatanganinya ya?" Gumaman dengan kepulan asap hangat keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Malam ini dingin karena hari-hari mendekati akhir musim gugur dan beralih ke musim dingin yang beku. Ia baru saja selesai dengan les tambahan di _hagwon_ saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pm dan jalanan di Seoul selalu ramai.

Ia menghela nafas, _suneung_ akan diadakan bulan depan. Tinggal menghitung hari yang satu per satu terasa mendebarkan. Hari kamis minggu kedua bulan November adalah puncaknya dan ia berharap bahwa keinginannya untuk masuk ke Universitas Nasional Seoul benar-benar terkabul. Perlu kerja keras karena saingannya masuk ke sana tidaklah main-main, ia harus mengalahkan para pelajar di seluruh wilayah korea selatan jika ingin masuk ke sana ditambah jurusan yang ia inginkan salah satu favorit pada rentang waktu beberapa dekade terakhir. Ini sungguh sangat berat. Kyungsoo berharap otaknya yang sering dipuji cerdas itu akan menampakkan kecerdasaannya pula saat _suneung _berlangsung.

Ia tengah berdiri hendak menyebrang jalan, ia telah memastikan lampu lalu lintas benar-benar bewarna merah namun saat Kyungsoo mencapai setengah jalan di _zebra cross_, sebuah lamu sorot yang menyilaukan di sebelah kiri tubuhnya membuat pandangannya terbatas. Entah apa yang terjadi namun orang-orang di sekitarnya meneriakinya lalu gerombolan orang menghampirinya.

Ada rasa pening dan perih di sekitar kulit tubuhnya, Kyungsoo perlahan bangun dari keadaan antara shock dan bingung. Semua orang bertanya keadaannya dan saat Kyungsoo melihat darah di tangannya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud orang-orang sekarang.

"Ssshh.." Kyungsoo mendesis, ada rasa perih di kepalanya, tepatnya di pelipis. Seorang kakek tua bertanya keadaannya dan beberapa wanita paruh baya mengumpat ke mobil yang berjalan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia masih hidup dan sejauh ini ia yakin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Perlahan ia bangkit dan menyingkir ke tepi jalan, seorang pria paruh baya memberi sebotol air mineral dan beberapa gadis muda berbisik-bisik mengasihaninya.

Sebenarnya ini kecelakaan kecil tapi karena ini yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo, rasa terkejut membuat dadanya lebih sakit daripada luka itu sendiri.

.

.

Dari balik kokpit mobilnya, seseorang tersenyum ke arah spion, memandang gerombolan di tengah jalan. Seorang pemuda bermata lebar terlihat pucat dan duduk setengah mematung di _zebra cross_ dan senyumannya lebih lebar saat ia menangkap ringisan pada wajah itu di belakang mobilnya.

"Salam kenal, _Kris's brother._" Seseorang dari balik kemudi bergumam. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.

Dan mobil itu melaju lebih cepat, menaikkan angka-angka di spidometernya.

.

.

.

Bunyi itu tak terdengar tapi aroma kertas terbakar membumbung pelan-pelan ke udara. Kai sedang membakar sebuah _portrait_, berisi dirinya dan Kris di masa lalu. Saat mereka masih seorang sahabat. Pandangan sepasang mata hitam itu datar, telah habis semua rasanya tentang persahabatan, rasa percaya, atau bualan pertemanan lainnnya. Kai tak hanya membakar foto-foto itu, ia juga membakar semua ingatan persahabatannya dengan Kris tahunan lalu.

Sambil bersiul seolah yang dilakukannya adalah hal paling mengasikkan, kertas-kertas itu seperti meleleh menjadi abu di kakinya.

"Pesawatnya akan siap dua jam dari sekarang Tuan."

Seseorang berujar setelah mematikan sambungan line telephonenya. Itu Lay, tangan kanan yang paling ia percaya.

"Benarkah?...baguslah." ujar Kai sambil memandang Lay dan menyeringai malas.

Setelah semua foto-foto dan catatan masa lalunya dibakar di atas tong metalik. Kai membuang pemantiknya di sana. Lalu ia berdiri, mengambil segelas bir dan dengan wajah malas ia menuangkannya di atas kobaran api kecil dalam tong metalik. Membuat luapan api menyala dan menjilat ke atas udara. Sebuah kejutan seperti atraksi sirkus.

"_Ano_, Tuan, ini tentang Do Kyungsoo."

Kai menarik alis tertarik. Sudah sepuluh hari penuh sejak ia menyuruh Lay mencari Kyungsoo di Nanjing. Ia butuh informasi mengenai bocah menarik yang membuatnya ingin bermain-main. Kyungsoo yang mengobatinya dan wajah polosnya yang tulus memang menyentuh hati Kai tapi lebih dari itu, Kai ingin mengenalnya, bermain-main dengan si Polos Kyungsoo dan Kai pikir itu akan mengasyikan.

"Iya tidak tinggal di Nanjing, tidak di seluruh China. Dia orang Korea dan pergi ke China untuk darmawisata. Murid kelas 3 Hannyoung High School, lahir di Daejeon dan-"

"Kau bilang Korea? Kyungsoo orang Korea?" sela Kai.

"Ya, dia dari Seoul." Lay mengangguk, setidaknya informasi tentang Kyungsoo yang didapatnya cukup, hanya seputar sekolah dan rutinitas. Kyungsoo hanya bocah biasa, setidaknya itu informasi yang didapatnya dari anak buahnya.

Kai berdecak pelan "Lay, kupikir aku akan tinggal cukup lama di Korea…well, ada dua orang yang menarik untuk diurus..Kyungsoo dan adik Kris Wu." Ujarnya sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya di bibir bawah.

"Aaah, hampir aku lupa, sudah kau kirim orang untuk mengawasi adik Kris?" Tanya Kai kemudian.

"Ya, tentu. Sejak dua minggu seseorang telah ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya."

Kai tersenyum, wajahnya mendadak ceria "Siapa?"

"Namanya…"

.

.

.

Hari ini hasil _Suneung_ telah diumumkan dan Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia lulus dan masuk Universitas Nasional Seoul urutan 20 besar dan kebahagiaannya meluap-luap. Orang pertama yang ia beritahu tentu saja Kris. Kakaknya memang tak berucap banyak meski Kyungsoo melemparkan rasa terimakasihnya untuk tanda tangan Kris dan bulpoin yang diberikan pemuda itu saat ia ujian. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Kris memberinya bulpoin tapi bagi Kyungsoo, itu bukan sekedar bulpoin, itu semangatnya, kobaran kecil yang menenangkannya saat ujian. Kyungsoo merasa seolah Kris berada di dekatnya dan dengan bulpoin itu, Kyungsoo merasa itu lebih dari cukup.

Seseorang baru saja menelphonenya dari tempat parkir Universitas Nasional Seoul , Lee ahjusshi mungkin mengawatirkannya yang belum juga kembali setelah 3 jam. Jadi Kyungsoo mengatakan maaf karena antrian akademik fakultas sedang bermasalah di situs onlinenya, terlalu banyak data baru yang masuk jadi Kyungsoo berharap Lee ahjusshi tidak kecewa meski laki-laki paruh baya itu akan selalu tersenyum ramah untuknya.

Lorong itu cukup panjang saat Kyungsoo melintas menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa pigura menempel di dinding warna abu-abu dan lantai marmer yang dingin nampak membekukan kulit.

Siang itu pucat meski salju tidak turun, Kyungsoo menanti saat-saat salju turun dan ia ingin membuat boneka pororo di halaman belakang rumah atau menikmati secangkir cokelat panas depan perapian.

Ia selalu menanti musim dingin, sebab di musim itu Kyungsoo justru merasa hangat, kakaknya akan bersantai di depan perapian dengan secangkir kopi dan korannya di atas sofa lalu Kyungsoo akan duduk di karpet bulu yang halus sambil mendengarkan musik dan mengamati Kris diam-diam. Wajah Kris sangat tampan menurutnya, Kyungsoo berharap ia bisa setampan kakaknya saat dewasa nanti, ia juga berharap menjadi orang sukses yang bisa masuk majalah. Aah~ jadi teringat saat wajah Kris terpampang di majalah Elle beberapa bulan lalu. Diam-diam Kyungsoo membelinya dan menyembunyikannya di balik tumpukkan buku pelajarannya.

"Hei."

Lamunanya pecah, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang bermata sipit dan beralis tinggi tersenyum padanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Seseorang itu –yang namanya tidak dikenal- mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Namaku Minseok…salam kenal."

.

.

.

-tbc-

Terimakasih banyak atas responmu di chapter 1 lalu. Sungguh menyenangkan membaca satu demi satu review kalian meski Ivy mohon maaf belum bisa membalasnya satu per satu karena dikejar tugas.

Merangkum semua pertanyaan secara global, mari kita lihat :

**Apa Kai tahu jika Kyungsoo adik Kris?** Tidak, dia tidak tahu, bahkan Lay pun juga tidak tahu sebab bawahannya tidak memberikan informasi yang spesifik, hanya informasi biasa karena Kai hanya meminta informasi dimana Kyungsoo berada.

**Kenapa Kris dingin sama Kyungsoo?** Bayangkan jika kalian berada di posisi Kris, keluarganya pecah karena ibunya selingkuh dengan seorang gigolo hingga melahirkan seorang anak sedangkan ayahnya memutuskan bunuh diri. Lalu apa kalian harus menyuruh Kris menerima Kyungsoo? Anak dari hasil perselingkuhan ibunya? Jadi sejauh ini masih sulit bagi Kris untuk menerimanya. Entah kapan akan dijelaskan kenapa Kris menjemput Kyungsoo dari panti sosial, sabar aja ye^^

**Apa Kris bakal move on dari masalalunya?** Ditunggu nanti aja, otte^^

**Apa Kai bakal mempermainkan Kyungsoo atau kejam sama Kyungsoo?** Sejauh ini Kai tertarik pada Kyungsoo karena kebaikan hati Kyungsoo.

Terimakasih Ivy ucapkan padamu yang sudah mem-fav, mem-follow dan mereview. Berikut daftar orang baik yang memberikan review di chapter kemarin:

Huang Zi Lien|khajokyu| |ArraHyeri2 |Kaisooship|Myeonsoo baby|8812|Penghulu kaisoo|Krisoo|ChangChang|taufikunn9 |guest1|guest2|dks120193 |Kim Leera|misakichan13|Maru Glendive Diamond|Nancy Lulu-chan|kraoticHan|Kim Yunsho|bimbimbab jebbal|YuHuanHuhu|mks133390 |Hanakimi Dango|BlidzExo|yoow ara |DeerOwl|NanaHyna |Anotherreader|reDERExoFun|exoclubFan|JonginholicWu|kyungiNoru|donutkim|Park Ri Rin|Hany Kwan |Xiao-ge|WuKyungsoo-er |Popopillow |kyungie

Review kalian pemberi semangat untukku menulis, sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^

-with love Ivyluppin-


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hei."_

_Lamunanya pecah, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang bermata sipit dan beralis tinggi tersenyum padanya._

_Kyungsoo mengangguk. Seseorang itu –yang namanya tidak dikenal- mengulurkan tangan padanya._

"_Namaku Minseok…salam kenal."_

.

.

Pray in Abyss © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Krisoo and Kaisoo

Summary : titik rentan dalam hidup Kyungsoo terdiri dari tiga hal; Pertama, kakak yang pembenci. Kedua, statusnya. Ketiga, seorang _fucker_ bernama Kai. Jika semua terhubung maka hidupnya hancur.

.

Kyungsoo : 17 tahun

Kris dan Kai : 23 tahun

.

.

Chapter 3 : False Consciousness

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Namanya Minseok, Kim Minseok, seseorang yang datang dari Ansan -kota metropolitan di Provinsi Gyeonggi- dan dia mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku. Minseok adalah pemuda yang ramah menurutku, ia tersenyum di satu waktu dan tertawa renyah di waktu yang lain. Matanya sipit dengan lekukan tajam dan kala ia tersenyum hanya ada satu garis kecil di matanya.

Kami akan tinggal di asrama dan Minseok terlihat senang saat aku mengajaknya sekamar denganku. Kami berada di kamar 216, kamar yang bagus di kompleks kedua, cat kamarnya warna hijau muda, di sana kami bersama seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun –mahasiswa baru yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran gigi- tinggal di dalam satu kamar. Ini masih belum terhitung tinggal di sana. Kami hanya menata barang-barang agar saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai, kami –khususnya aku- tidak perlu lagi mengangkut lebih banyak barang. Dan satu lagi, Minseok dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika aku menempelkan ornament pororo di depan tembok kamar mandi yang bertuliskan "ayo mandi" dalam huruf hangul yang lucu.

Lusa lalu Minseok telah kembali ke Ansan untuk menghabiskan waktu hingga tahun ajaran baru dimulai, pernah aku bertanya padanya, kenapa ia memutuskan kuliah di Universitas Nasional Seoul sedangkan di Ansan ada Hanyang yang terkenal. Minseok hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "rahasia" dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Kupikir, setelah ini, Minseok akan memiliki banyak rahasia-rahasia lainnya.

.

.

Author POV

Pagi di musim dingin selalu beku, salju pertama telah turun di penghujung minggu ketiga bulan November, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton drama di tv, acara lawak yang garing, dan memasak di sore hari sedangkan kakaknya menenggelamkan diri di dalam perpustakaan dan setumpuk buku saat liburan kantor seperti ini.

Dia sedang melihat sebuah reality show yang direkamnya semalam, reality show itu hanya seputar liburan keluarga antara ayah dan anak di tengah padang salju. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan serius, terlalu serius untuk acara hiburan yang konyol. Iklan terlintas di tengah acara dan Kyungsoo merenungkan sesuatu di pikirannya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ia bangkit tiba-tiba dan mematikan tv, melempar remotenya di sofa dan berlari ke gudang penyimpanan dekat kolam renang. Kyungsoo mencari-cari sesuatu, lalu saat ia menemukan yang ia cari, bibirnya yang merah tersenyum seperti bunga mawar yang merekah.

Setelahnya ia berlari ke dalam, menuju perpustakaan dan dengan perasaan bahagia ia mencari-cari Kris di sana, menemukan pria itu duduk di atas _chesterfield_ dengan kaca mata yang menggantung di hidungnya dan buku di tanganya. Pandangan Kris terhadap buku itu adalah bosan. Dan Kyungsoo justru menyukainya.

"Gege!" Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nada ceria.

Kris menaikkan alis saat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya dengan senyum kekanakan. Ia menunggu.

"Cuaca cerah…di luar cerah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kris meletakkan bukunya, menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi dan saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. Tangan Kyungsoo memegang lengannya.

"Ayo pergi memancing! Cuaca cerah, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk memancing." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Kris melirik tangan Kyungsoo di lengannya.

"Gege kumohon! ini yang terakhir. Dua bulan lagi aku akan masuk asrama dan selama 6 bulan aku tak akan ada di rumah." Ujar Kyungsoo sedih.

Jujur saja, memutuskan untuk mengajak Kris memancing sama saja memutuskan untuk terjun ke jurang. Kyungsoo tak pernah punya keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Kris. Selalu ada jarak dan tembok yang dibangun kakaknya di sekitarnya, tapi jika mengingat setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan ia tak akan berada di rumah selama setengah tahun ke depan, maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menelan rasa takutnya bulat-bulat. Setidaknya ia ingin membuat kenangan dengan Kris, bukan hanya taburan moment dingin di antara mereka. Meski Kris membencinya dan Kyungsoo tahu itu, tapi Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa dia menyayangi Kris. Hanya kakaknya yang ia punya sekarang.

"Tidak, pergilah!" usir Kris dingin.

"Gege, kumohon."

"Berhenti merajuk."

"Gege."

"Do Kyungsoo, hentikan kubilang!" Kris menyentak.

Kyungsoo terpaku, ada rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Muncul dan menggerogoti. Kyungsoo melepaskan lengan Kris pelan-pelan. Hatinya tidak sakit saat Kris menyentaknya, tapi hatinya sakit saat Kris menyebut nama lengkapnya, itu memberinya gambaran jelas bahwa mereka, meskipun ada hubungan darah, tidak akan pernah menjadi keluarga.

"Maafkan aku…hanya karena aku ingin membuat sebuah kenangan kecil denganmu, aku menjadi sangat egois. Gege, maafkan aku…jangan membenciku lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan sanggup..maaf." ujar Kyungsoo. Matanya panas, pipi, dan juga tangannya menjadi gemetar kecil.

Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Menunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Akan lebih mudah jika Kris langsung saja mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya, bahwa Kris ingin Kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya, akan lebih mudah seperti itu meski akan sakit tapi setelahnya Kyungsoo berpikir rasa sakitnya akan cepat pulih dari pada Kris memperlakukannya dengan dingin. Menggerogoti hatinya sedikit demi sedikit hingga lama-lama mati rasa.

20 menit kemudian Kyungsoo telah kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan televisi dan ia merutuki reality show sialan yang membuatnya mendapatkan ide konyol untuk mengajak Kris pergi memancing.

"Kau sudah tidak mau pergi?"

Seseorang berujar dengan nada malas. Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan melihat Kris berdiri dengan mantel dimgray tebal dan _beanie_ rajut abu-abu di kepalanya.

"Kris ge.." ujar Kyungsoo, antara terkejut dan heran.

"Dimana tempat yang kau katakan bagus itu?"

Kyungsoo paham sekarang, ia bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum cerah.

"Gege."

"Bawa mantelmu, kita pergi." Ujar Kris meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung. _Oh this's miracle in December._

Di Seoul ada sebuah tempat di mana sungai membeku di setiap musim dingin, orang-orang akan datang dan memancing di sana bahkan telah diadakan festival memancing selama 3 pekan. Tempatnya di Hwacheon, 120 kilometer ke timur laut Seoul, tapi karena terlalu jauh dan Kris tidak suka tempat ramai. Kyungsoo memutuskan memancing di danau beku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Danau itu luas, sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang akan memancing di sana. Tapi suara angin dingin yang bertiup di antara cabang dan ranting pohon membuat Kyungsoo menyukai tempat itu terlebih karena di sana hening dan angin bertiup seperti gema lonceng yang samar membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman.

Besi tajam itu menghujam lurus ke lapisan es tebal dengan gerakan di satu titik tetap, Kris menghancurkan es dengan tangannya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan itu terpaksa saat ia melihat Kyungsoo melakukan hal tersebut dengan tenaga lemah. Bahkan saat es itu hanya menunjukkan serutan kecil di atas permukaannya dan tangan Kyungsoo telah memerah, Kris langsung merebutnya dan mengatakan 'payah'.

Membuat lubang di es telah selesai dan Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan dua tempat duduk dan alat pancing serta termos berisi cokelat hangat yang ia letakkan di bawah kaki kursi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan pergi ke tengah." Ujar Kris saat ia telah duduk dan memegang alat pancingnya. Kyungsoo tetap menuju ke tengah dengan kaki-kaki yang di seret seakan-akan ia berada di atas arena ice skating.

"Gege lihat, aku seperti pemain handal." Ujarnya dengan penuh senyuman.

Kris mendengus dan merasa begitu konyol mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih saja berlari-lari dan tersenyum, sesekali tertawa untuk sesuatu yang Kris tidak mengerti hingga 20 menit kemudian Kris mulai bosan duduk di sana, pancingnya belum dimakan ikan sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bersenang-senang dengan dunianya sendiri. Kris penasaran apa memang seseru itu melakukan hal konyol.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sesekali menyeret kakinya dan mencoba apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo meski setelahnya pikiran bahwa hal itu konyol membuatnya berjalan dengan langkah biasa.

Kris, dia memandang Kyungsoo yang masih bersenang-senang dia atas gerakan ice skating amatirnya.

"Jangan konyol, kembali dan duduk di sana." Ujar Kris.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia memegang tangan Kris yang berbalut sarung tangan. Mengajaknya berputar-putar dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Kris mendelik terkejut ke arahnya. Gerakan berputar itu cepat lalu setelahnya mereka berhenti. Kyungsoo kehabisan oksigen dan Kris nampak sedikit lelah. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang masih meraup oksigen dengan lutut menekuk, wajahnya penuh senyum, pipinya memerah, telinganya juga, seperti ruam-ruam yang tiba-tiba muncul karena alergi.

Saat Kyungsoo menegakkan badan dan memandang Kris sambil memanggil namanya dan mengulanginya lebih banyak seperti mantra "Kris-ge, Kris ge, Kris-ge…" lalu di akhir pemuda mungil itu bertanya padanya "Bagaimana rasanya di sini? Kalau aku senang."

"Kau bilang kita memancing bukan berputar-putar."

Kris mendapati Kyungsoo justru tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tidak peduli memancing atau berputar-putar. Yang terpenting adalah kita bahagia. Aku bahagia, Kris-ge juga harus bahagia." Ujar Kyungsoo, hidungnya memerah.

Kris diam mendengar kata-kata itu. _Bahagia…aku?_ Pikirnya. Ia masih memandang Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan wajah merah karena dingin dan mata bulatnya yang lebar.

"Di sini dingin." Kris melepas _beanie hat_ miliknya dan memakaikannya di kepala Kyungsoo hingga telinga Kyungsoo mendadak terasa hangat. Lalu Kris menepuk kepala itu "Ayo pergi."

Kris berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo sedangkan adik tirinya itu masih terpaku di tempat. Terkejut untuk tindakan manisnya yang tiba-tiba. Perlahan Kyungsoo menyentuh _beanie_ di kepalanya lalu ia memandang punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh. Sebuah dorongan membuatnya berlari. Menghampiri punggung itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"…Kris-ge…" Kyungsooo mengambil jeda "..jadilah kakakku."

.

.

.

Sebulan, dua bulan, hingga awal Maret tiba. Kyungsoo pikir kakaknya akan sedikit berubah setelah peristiwa memancing bersama di akhir Desember yang beku. Tapi nyatanya nyaris tidak ada yang berubah. Ia ingat saat lengannya memeluk perut Kris di danau itu dan meminta pria itu menjadi kakaknya, Kris justru terdiam lalu melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo dari perutnya. Acara memancing yang menyenangkan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan canggung.

Awal musim semi di tahun ini tiba dibawa hujan dari selatan, meski demikian, orang-orang menyambutnya dengan gembira karena suhu udara mulai naik dan panorama di sekitar menjadi indah. Awal bulan April akan menjadi puncaknya, Festival Cherry Blossom menjadi sesuatu yang ditunggu dan jalanan di Yeoido akan dipenuhi warna-warna merah muda yang lembut. Kyungsoo suka melihat Cherry Blossom meski hanya sendiri atau ditemani oleh Lee ahjusshi, tempat kesukaannya adalah di Istana Daeksogung atau di sekitar pusat kota di sepanjang Sungai Han.

"Tuan, semuanya sudah siap." Suara berat di belakangnya memanggil, sebuah senyuman di antara keriput matanya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, memeluk boneka pororo di lengannya sambil memandang Manor yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Kini saatnya untuk pergi ke asrama, tinggal di sana dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menimba ilmu di Universitas Nasional Seoul, untuk memiliki pengalaman, untuk membangun pertemanan serta membuat kenangan. Adalah hal yang sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk memutuskan apakah ia akan tinggal di asrama atau tetap tinggal di Manor. Tapi permasalahan ini hanya tentang jarak, perlu dua jam untuk berangkat dari Manor ke Universitasnya dan dua jam lagi untuk pulang. Ada 4 jam yang dihabiskannya di perjalanan setiap 5 hari dan menurut Kyungsoo itu akan sangat melelahkan.

"Ahjumma, jika ada waktu luang, aku akan pulang." Ujar Kyungsoo pada Han Nara yang memandangnya dengan anggukan.

"Tentu Tuan, saya menanti anda pulang."

"Sampai jumpa. Aku berangkat."

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke mobil, tidak menoleh sama sekali di belakang meski ia masih memiliki sejengkal harapan agar Kris keluar dari kamarnya dan mengantarkannya pergi. Mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan Kyungsoo sangat berharap ia akan melihat kakaknya di pagi itu karena ia juga tidak bertemu Kris saat sarapan.

Di tempat lain, seseorang memandang mobil yang berlalu dari Manornya dengan wajah tenang. Itu Kris, dengan pakaian parlente ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, akhir-akhir ini jalan pikirannya menjadi sulit dipahami bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pergi Kyungsoo." Gumamnya dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah dilewatinya dengan cukup baik. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun sesekali. Minseok mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya dan mereka terlihat selalu bersama sedangkan Baekhyun memiliki banyak praktikum di laboraturium dan setumpuk tugas menyalin dengan tinta warna biru, di akhir pekan terkadang ia menenggelamkan diri di perpustakaan bahkan seringkali tertidur di sana.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo lebih banyak mendapatkan tugas menganalisis media. Mereka akan melihat siaran berita dan iklan di sabtu sore dan membuat analisisnya di minggu pagi lalu di siang hari mereka akan menghabiskan waktu menonton bioskop, melihat konser gratis anak-anak jurusan seni(jika ada), atau bercengkrama di cafetaria.

Siang itu cerah, hujan tidak turun sejak 5 hari terakhir. Kyungsoo dan Minseok berbincang-bincang di Starbucks. Saat Minseok memesan secangkir macchiatos, Kyungsoo akan memesan passion shaken dengan cinnamon roll. Minseok akan bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak memesan kopi sedangkan Starbucks terkenal karena kenikmatan kopi dan dengan terkikik serta senyum malu-malu Kyungsoo menjawab bahwa ia punya masalah lambung yang serius, kopi membuatnya bertambah buruk.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu, tunggu di sini Kyungsoo. Meski bebatnya boleh dibuka sore ini, tapi tahan dirimu." Minseok berbicara dengan wajah memperingatkan sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum.

"Cepatlah Minseok-ah."

"Aku bahkan baru berdiri." Ujar Minseok dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

Setelah Minseok berjalan ke toilet, Kyungsoo memerikasa camera SLR-nya dan melihat banyak foto yang diambilnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi suka memotret setelah mengikuti kelas photography, dosennya adalah mantan photographer sekaligus jurnalis Hankyoreh yang berpengalaman.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara itu terdengar berat dan saat Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, seseorang tersenyum ramah padanya. Kyungsoo masih melihat wajah tampan dan begitu menawan di hadapannya, aura maskulin di sekitarnya, sama seperti aura yang dimiliki kakaknya meski tak serupa.

Pria asing dengan rambut hitam itu tampak menunggu, ia menaikkan alisnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, mungkin Minseok tak akan keberatan menerima orang asing di meja mereka.

"Sendiri?" Tanya pria tersebut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, masih memegang SLR-nya yang tampak sudah tidak diminati "Bersama teman, ia sedang ke toilet."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk lalu sebuah tangan terulur "Aku Kai."

Dan Kyungsoo menjabat uluran tangan itu "Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal."

Mereka berbincang kemudian, awalnya memang canggung, meski Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang sulit menerima orang asing, namun ia hanya merasa percakapan yang tiba-tiba itu terasa canggung. Kyungsoo meremas-remas celananya, kebiasaan buruknya tidak pernah berubah sedangkan di sisi lain Kai tersenyum diam-diam, ia ingat malam itu saat Kyungsoo mengobatinya di depan toko sepatu, Kyungsoo juga meremas-remas celananya, terlihat gugup dan menggemaskan di satu waktu.

Kyungsoo lama-lama tersenyum, sesekali tertawa kecil dalam pembicaraan dan Kai suka bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Obrolan mereka habis dan suasana menghening tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati kemana perginya Minseok sedangkan Kai tiba-tiba menerima telephone.

"Boleh saja, lakukan sesukamu." Ujar Kai dengan santai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu pembicaraan apa yang dilakukan Kai karena pria di hadapannya tersebut hanya mengucapkan sederet kalimat tadi dan menutup telephonenya.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" Tanya Kai kemudian.

"Aa, aku jatuh dari tangga darurat minggu lalu. Cidera ligamen, tapi bebatnya akan dibuka sore ini."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena lift mengantri jadi aku lewat tangga, tangga itu sepi, hanya ada aku dan tas ranselku. Lalu saat menuruni tangga di lantai 4, ada sebuah dorongan dari belakang dan aku terjatuh. Selanjutnya aku terbangun di klinik dan kakiku sudah dibebat, dokter bilang ini cidera ligamen. Hanya itu." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai diam dan mengangguk-angguk "Jangan ceroboh." Ujarnya.

Di sisi lain, Minseok yang sejak tadi ternyata telah berdiri di dekat konter pemesanan tampak diam seribu bahasa. Hatinya dipenuhi gemerlap rasa cemas. Ia mengenal dengan jelas siapa orang yang tengah duduk bersama Kyungsoo saat ini. Itu Kai, jelas ia mengenalnya, Kai adalah Tuan-nya, atasan Yixing yang merupakan atasannya juga. Keberadaan Kai di sana membuat Minseok kalang kabut. Mungkin Kai ingin memastikan apa pekerjaannya berjalan baik atau tidak. Minseok telah memberi kabar pada Yixing bahwa ia telah mencelakai adik Kris a.k.a Kyungsoo minggu lalu dengan mendorong pemuda mungil itu di tangga darurat dan Yixing bilang Kai suka pekerjaannya, tapi sekarang saat melihat Kai bersama Kyungsoo membuat Minseok benar-benar pusing. Apa ini sebuah tanda yang dibuat Kai untuknya?

Ia merogoh handphonenya, memastikan sesuatu.

"Selamat siang Tuan, saya Minseok. Seseorang yang diutus tuan Yixing untuk mengawasi adik Kris Wu. Saya telah mencelakakanya tempo hari, perlukah saya mengulanginya?" ujar Minseok sesopan mungkin.

Dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat Kai menempelkan handphonenya dan dari gerakan rahang pria itu, Minseok tahu bahwa Kai sedang tersenyum.

"_Boleh saja, lakukan sesukamu."_ Ujar Kai dari seberang telephone dan sambungan terputus kemudian. Minseok tersenyum lega. Jadi ini adalah tanda?! Kai datang pada adik Kris Wu adalah tanda bahwa Minseok harus mencelakainya lagi. Baiklah, kali ini ia akan memastikan lebih parah daripada minggu lalu.

Kyungsoo baru saja menerima telephone dari Minseok sesaat setelah pria bernama Kai pergi karena urusan mendadak katanya. Di line telephone Minseok berkata ia baru ingat jika dia memliki janji dengan reparasi jam di pukul 1 ini dan Minseok berkata bahwa ia akan cepat mengambil rolex miliknya dan kembali meski Minseok juga berkata mungkin akan cukup lama dan pemuda sipit itu telah menelphone taksi untuk mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke klinik.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki Minseok dan keperluan mendadaknya, lagi pula ia heran dengan Minseok, ia baru mahasiswa dan pemuda itu sudah mengenakan rolex sebagai jam tangannya. Ia jadi penasaran, apa Minseok juga mengoleksi jam seperti kakaknya. Kris punya banyak koleksi jam di almari pakaiannya, Girard Perregaux serta patex philippe adalah yang paling disukainya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu di halte terdekat, kakinya masih di bebat dan ia berjalan dengan sebuah penyangga di lengan kirinya. Camera SLR menggantung di lehernya dan rangsel cokelat di punggungnya. Saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan dan melihat apakah taksinya sudah tiba setelah 20 menit lamanya ia menunggu dalam jengah. Sebuah sedan hitam melaju cepat ke arahnya. Orang-orang berteriak padanya sedangkan Kyungsoo tak punya waktu untuk menhindar dari terjangan mobil tersebut.

Rasanya seperti dejavu, ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Saat itu malam yang dingin usai lesnya di _hagwon _ ia juga mengalami kecelakaan tapi saat itu mungkin kecelakaan kecil tidak seperti kali ini. Ini sebuah musibah. Tubuh mungilnya terpental sejauh tiga meter dan Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kepalanya, itu tidak terasa perih, hanya saja lebih pada mati rasa. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak saat orang-orang mengerubuninya seperti lalat. Kyungsoo melihat banyak mata mengkhawatirkannya tapi yang ia lihat lebih buram dari realitas. Ada banyak cahaya putih, kunang-kunang, lalu semuanya tetutup oleh malam yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya Tuhan, seseorang panggil ambulance, pemuda ini sekarat." Seorang wanita paruh baya menjerit histeris. Kyungsoo telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Luka di kepalanya dan kakinya mengalirkan banyak darah.

.

.

Satu minggu sejak kejadian itu Kyungsoo masih berada di rumah sakit. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sering menjenguknya setelah Minseok. Han Nara dan Lee ahjusshi adalah orang yang selalu menungguinya di rumah sakit, sedangkan kakaknya baru diberi kabar kemarin dan itu pun karena Kyungsoo menolak untuk memberitahu Kris bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ini Kris berada di New York dan Chanyeol –asisten Kris- mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pulang dengan penerbangan pertama setelah mendapatkan kabar tersebut. Kyungsoo penasaran, bagaimana tanggapan Kris setelah ini.

Lukanya belum sembuh, tapi rasa sakitnya hanya tertinggal menjadi nyeri dan pegal. Kyungsoo yang bahagia bahwa satu minggu lalu cidera ligamennya sembuh, kini harus bersedih di atas kursi roda. Kakinya patah dan ia mengalami benturan cukup keras di kepalanya, dokter berkata ini mukjizat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengalami amnesia, hanya gagar otak ringan.

Siang itu cerah, angin berhembus dan kelopak badam merontok di taman rumah sakit. Kyungsoo duduk bersama seorang suster yang menemaninya. Kamera SLR di pangkuannya membuatnya bersedih, kamera itu rusak, sesuatu yang ia beli dari uang tabungannya itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Cip memorinya masih bisa diselamatkan tapi tidak ada yang tersisa setelah itu.

"Kyungsoo?!" Ada suara baritone yang menyapanya dari samping.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri heran memandangnya "Kai hyung."

"Kenapa bisa di sini? Kau sakit?" ujar pria bernama Kai tersebut.

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku ceroboh lagi, hahaha." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan kekehan.

Kai terdiam, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo "Berhenti mencelakai dirimu sendiri. Jangan ceroboh lagi."

Kai duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Mengirimkan pesan pada si Suster bahwa mereka butuh waktu berdua dan Kai akan menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Hyung sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai terdiam. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang hendak ia lakukan di rumah sakit ini, setelah diberitahu oleh seseorang bernama Minseok bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar mencelakai adik Kris kembali. Kai hendak menjengguknya dan memastikan keadaanya cukup parah demi rasa senangnya. Minseok bilang adik kris mengalami koma selama lima hari dan itu kabar baik baginya. Kris akan ada di sana dan Kai ingin mengintimidasi pria itu. Minseok memberikan alamat rumah sakitnya dan saat dengan hati riang Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sakit, mata hitamnya yang tajam menemukan sosok seorang pemuda yang begitu familiar untuknya. Do Kyungsoo, pemuda yang terus memenuhi lamunan dan euphorianya tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin menjenguk temanku." Ujar Kai akhirnya.

"Bangsal apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, Carolus 2…mungkin." Jawab Kai ragu-ragu. Jujur saja ia tidak lupa bangsal yang ditunjukkan Minseok padanya.

"Kamarku cukup dekat dari bangsal itu. Carolus 5."

"Aa, benarkah?...mungkin aku akan menjenguknya lain kali, karena bertemu denganmu adalah jarang, aku akan menemanimu mengobrol…Kau kesepian?"

"Ya, aku kesepian. Rumah sakit sangat membosankan. Hari ini adalah _interview_ terakhir _Aenean mauris _(semacam unit kegiatan pers kampus), hari ini juga ada perayaan kecil di kamar asramaku, temanku Baekhyun terpilih menghadiri konfrensi internasional mahasiswa kedokteran gigi di Budapest. Ia berangkat lusa dan aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat padanya karena keadaanku." Tutur Kyungsoo dengan wajah suram.

"Kau akan sembuh, pikirkan saja tentang sembuh." Ujar Kai. Sejujurnya ia tidak bisa memberi nasehat lain. Ia jarang memberikan nasehat pada orang lain, tidak benar-benar nasehat dalam arti sebenarnya. Nasehat yang banyak ia lontarkan hanyalah pilihan sulit, campuran antara intimidasi dan keangkuhan. Berbeda dengan yang ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo kali ini. Ini nasehatnya yang pertama setelah 6 tahun terakhir.

"Terima kasih hyung, mendengarnya membuatku tenang." Ujar Kyungsoo penuh senyuman.

Siang itu waktu terlewati seperti air yang mengalir ke muara, mengalir lebih jauh ke lautan dan mereka tenggelam pada waktu-waktu menyenangkan, obrolan ringan, suara tawa, lengkungan senyum, aroma bunga badam, tiupan angin, dan perasaan nyaman. Kai merasa itu waktu yang berharga. Berada di sisi Kyungsoo seperti ini membuatnya begitu nyaman. Hatinya tenang. Senyum Kyungsoo sangat manis dan Kai ingin menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kai tahu, ia akan menjadi lebih egois setelah ini.

4 jam berlalu dan Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. Pemuda mungil itu perlu istirahat dan pemeriksaan sore yang rutin.

"Datang lagi ya hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo di atas ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya yang sedikit pucat terlihat lembab. Merekah seperti peony warna bisque.

"Ya." Kata Kai singkat, ia melangkah keluar. Pulang dan melupakan tujuan awalnya datang kemari. Persetan dengan adik Kris. Kyungsoo jauh lebih menyenangkan, adik Kris akan diurus oleh orang bernama Minseok.

.

.

Dengan mengenakan kemeja saddlebrown miliknya dengan lengan yang di lipat, Kris berjalan melewati barisan bangsal rumah sakit. Ada rasa cemas di dalam hatinya, sekaligus rasa jengkel. Kenapa supir Kyungsoo baru memberitahunya bahwa adik tirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama 5 hari.

Saat itu Kris masih berada di ruang meeting dan menerima kabar itu membuat kepalanya pening, Chanyeol segera mencari penerbangan secepatnya menuju Seoul dari New York. Kyungsoo yang tidak dilihatnya selema 2 bulan terakhir tiba-tiba berada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kris kehilangan pikirannya. Jujur saja, setelah bertahun-tahun ia ingin Kyungsoo pergi dan akhirnya _"ah syukurlah dia pergi tanpa aku melanggar sumpah pada mendiang ibu."_ Tapi kini perasaannya berbeda.

Sumpahnya pada ibunya kala itu membuat Kris tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kris telah bersumpah atas permintaan ibunya untuk menjaga adik dalam perut ibunya saat itu. Karena sumpah itulah Kris harus rela tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, adik tirinya yang tidak akan pernah ia anggap. Namun sejak pertemuannya dengan Kai dan hal-hal mengejutkan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya membuat Kris kehilangan keteguhan hati mengenai rasa tidak sukanya itu. Sekarang ia membiarkan semuanya mengalir, Kris lelah dengan semua ini.

Bangsal Carolus 5. Kris nyaris tiba di sana ketika kaki-kakinya berhenti dan matanya menatap siluet seseorang yang menghilang di belokan lorong. Ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Kim Kai. Meski rasanya mustahil bahwa mafia brengsek itu berada di Seoul karena yang Kris dengar, pria itu sedang berada di Prancis hingga akhir bulan nanti.

Ia berusaha menapik rasa was-was yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jika Kai benar-benar di Seoul, untuk apa ia berada di sini? Apa ia mengawasi Kyungsoo? Kris mungkin menduga hal itu benar tapi karena siluet itu hanya dilihatnya dalam sekelebat. Ia meragukan kembali pemikirannya. Kai berada di Prancis sekarang dan akan tetap di sana hingga akhir bulan, anak buahnya telah memastikan hal itu lusa kemarin.

Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangsal tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Dari balik pintu, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo duduk merenung di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya. Memegang sebuah kamera SLR yang rusak di tangannya. Kris memperhatikan itu dalam diam. Adiknya pucat, wajah yang biasanya ceria dan merona itu terlihat pucat dan sendu. Ada gips di kaki kirinya dan ada perban di kepalanya. Infus di sebelah kirinya dan bunga aster di vas terlihat baru diganti. Kris tercenung saat Kyungsoo mengusap matanya. Pemuda mungil itu menangis.

Perlahan Kris membuka pintu, mendapati wajah kaget Kyungsoo dan gerakan mengusap mata dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Kris-ge" suaranya menggema di kamar, senyuman itu muncul. Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum di depannya. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia selalu bahagia dan Kris benci itu. Ia benci karena dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menjadi senaif Kyungsoo.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Meletakkan roti cokelat yang dibelinya di minimarket sebelum datang menjenguk Kyungsoo "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Aku tak pernah merasa sakit. Aku baik. Aku senang gege datang." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Kris terdiam di depan ranjang itu. Ia mendecih kecil ke arah lain lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari pelakunya." Ujar Kris.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Memberanikan diri untuk memegang lengan Kris "Itu kecelakaan lalu lintas, tidak ada yang salah. Jikapun ada, akulah yang ceroboh."

Kris diam dan merasa jengkel. Tapi saat ia melihat mata Kyungsoo yang memerah bekas tangisannya tadi. Ia terdiam, mengambil jeda nafas dan menghembuskannya. Kris memandang Kyungsoo lurus.

"Sudah kutetapkan. Kau keluar dari asrama, aku sudah membeli apartemen di dekat kampusmu."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata, terkejut untuk keputusan tiba-tiba kakaknya. Terlebih ini hanya keputusan sepihak. Ia tidak rela berpisah dengan Minseok dan dengan Baekhyun, mereka sudah akrab dan Kyungsoo sangat nyaman berada di kamar asramanya. Jika dia tinggal di apartemen, Kyungsoo akan tinggal sendiri dan ia benci sendirian.

"Gege, kumohon, ak-"

"Jangan membantah."

"Aku tidak mau tinggal sendiri, di asrama aku punya teman sekamar yang baik. Aku dan mereka akrab, gege kumohon." mohon Kyungsoo memelas.

"Kau akan tinggal denganku di sana. " Ujar Kris singkat dan setelahnya Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terkejut.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

Oke chap 3 kelar.

Gimana apa rasa penasaran kalian di chapter 2 kemarin sudah terobati atau bertambah parah akibat chapter 3 ini?

_Of course_, Minseok adalah orang suruhan Kai tapi Kai dan Minseok belum pernah bertemu meski Minseok tahu Kai sebab Minseok adalah anak buah Lay(tangan kanan Kai).

Dan bagaimana dengan Krisoo momennya menurut kalian?

Kris telah menunjukkan perubahan dan kupikir yang demikian itu baik.

Terimakasih untuk semua review yang kudapat dari kalian:

ArraHyeri2 |Krisoo schalk| Myeonsoo Baby | park min mi | Dugundugun | rebeccakiney81| 20Gag | Kim Soo Min | khajokyu | dks120193|guest|guest| Huang Zi Lien | Kaisooship| DeerOwl| kyungiNoru | leehyh| Hany Kwan | Kim Leera| kkyu32| taufikunn9| | Rini minkai| ChangChang| dokydo91| donutkim| Hwaiting 93| misakichan13 | Park Ri Rin | DoDevyKyungsoo| KrystalCloudsJaejoongie| shifashabila|guest

Arigatou, Kalian membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini^^

Terakhir di komentar kali ini…

Aku tak keberatan kalian memanggilku author tapi sebisa mungkin panggil aku Ivy, sebab itu akan mengakrabkan kita. Dan itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan tinggalkan jejak sebagai penghargaan atas karyaku ini.

-with love Ivyluppin-


	4. Chapter 4

Pray in Abyss © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Krisoo and Kaisoo

Summary : titik rentan dalam hidup Kyungsoo terdiri dari tiga hal; Pertama, kakak yang pembenci. Kedua, statusnya. Ketiga, seorang _fucker_ bernama Kai. Jika semua terhubung maka hidupnya hancur.

.

Kyungsoo : 17 tahun

Kris dan Kai : 23 tahun

.

.

Chapter 4 : Toward To You

.

.

Bagaimana pola pikir Kris, Kyungsoo sangat ingin tahu hal itu. Pria jangkung dengan wajah dingin itu tak pernah bicara jika tidak penting, tidak pernah berkelakar, tidak pernah punya list menyenangkan. Kris orang yang kaku. Kyungsoo berpikir, seseorang tak perlu hidup bertahun-tahun dengannya untuk tahu bagaimana Kris, sekali lihat orang akan paham bagaimana dia. Tapi itu adalah spekulasi awal. Akhir-akhir ini Kris memiliki pola pikir yang sulit ditebak. Terkadang Kris seakan-akan sudah mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai adik, tapi terkadang dia membencinya seperti biasa. Hari-hari terlewati dengan tanda tanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus kemana untuk menemukan jawaban.

Hari ini adalah dua hari setelah Kyungsoo pindah dari asramanya. Ia menuruti keinginan kakaknya dan mengabaikan bahwa hatinya benar-benar ingin menolak. Sangat berat baginya meninggalkan kamar asramanya yang nyaman. Ada banyak kenangan dalam waktu singkat di sana.

Baekhyun orang pertama yang menyatakan keberatan lewat bola matanya setelahnya kekecewaan diperlihatkan Minseok lewat emosi wajahnya. Mereka akrab, benar-benar akrab. Kyungsoo tak berbohong mengenai hal tersebut namun Kris tidak ingin mendengar alasan lain.

Mereka menempati sebuah apartemen di sekitar Apgujeoung, dekat dengan daerah pertokoan dan saranan hiburan. Apartemenitu benar-benar setipe dengan Kris. Mewah, berkelas, hening. Tapi ada keinginan dalam hati Kyungsoo bahwa apartemen tersebut tidak memberikan aura dingin seperti Kris. Mereka akan tinggal bersama dan itu menjanjikan sesuatu bagi Kyungsoo.

Tidak banyak yang bisa diberesi di sana. Semua sudah _neat_ sebelum dia datang. Kyungsoo hanya menata sedikit kamarnya. Kris mungkin menggilai warna gading, tapi pria itu memberikan kamar moccasin yang nyaman dan tenang untuknya.

Apartemen ini mengambil waktu 30 menit dalam hidupnya untuk menuju ke kampus dan mengambil waktu 1-1,5 jam dalam hidup Kris untuk menuju kantornya. Karena itulah sarapan pagi di hari pertama dimulai pukul setengah tujuh pagi dengan menu roti atau _delivery_ dari McD. Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Kris akan mengajak beberapa atau setidaknya satu orang pelayan Manor untuk membuat sarapan dan bersih-bersih. Namun Kris benar-benar memutuskan mereka akan tinggal berdua di sana dan itu berarti memang hanya berdua.

.

.

.

Di suatu sore yang cerah, seorang asing menelephone ke nomor Kyungsoo. Suaranya adalah himpunan bass berat. Dan tanpa bertanya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa seseorang –yang entah siapa- di seberang telephone adalah seorang pria. Kyungsoo membayangkan bahwa pria itu adalah pria tua dengan jenggot saat suara batuk terdengar dan keheningan merambat. Nyaris menutup sambungan yang tidak ada artinya itu ketika Kyungsoo mendengar _"Hey, ini aku."_ Lalu selanjutnya meski tidak dapat menerka siapa orangnya Kyungsoo yakin ia pernah mendengar variasi nada semacam itu.

Itu adalah Kai. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini kerap ditemui atau menemuinya tanpa sengaja. Ia pria yang tampan, ramah, baik, atau begitulah yang Kyungsoo tangkap selama ini.

Hari jumat adalah hari yang indah. Mereka mengambil waktu untuk pergi menonton di sekitar Apgujeoung. Sebenarnya itu bukan acara jalan-jalan. Kyungsoo sedang mencari buku Assegaf untuk tugas kuliahnya dan Kai sedang mencari sebuah lensa kamera di depan toko Canon. Mereka berpapasan atau Kyungsoo menyebutnya "_Pertemuan yang tidak menentu_" dan sebutan itu kini berubah menjadi "_Jumat hebat dengan lembaran won_" Perubahan itu terjadi karena Kai memintanya memilih lensa kamera untuknya dan membelikan satu untuknya. Benar-benar satu yang utuh, sempurna dengan Canon EOS 70D Kit. Kyungsoo mendapatkan SLR baru dari Kai. Sebuah hadiah yang dipaksakan.

"Ini berlebihan, aku hanya membantumu memilih lensa dan kau membelikanku? Aku tidak bisa _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak dengan yang ini, aku akan menabung untuk membelinya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu anggap ini pinjaman. Kau bisa mencicilnya padaku."

"Akan sangat lama untuk lunas."

"Aku akan menunggu."

Dan jumat itu benar-benar di habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Kai bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Pada awalnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya sekitar hal lumrah hingga Kai lebih banyak melontarkan pertanyaan yang jarang ditanyakan orang lain seperti "bagaimana hidupmu?" awalnya itu terdengar seperti kata lain dari _"bagaimana kabarmu?"_ tapi semua pertanyaan jauh lebih mengherankan, perlu waktu untuk tertegun dan menjawab pertanyaan seperti "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat malam tanpa rasi atau hujan tanpa awalan?" dan pertanyaan terakhir adalah yang paling diingatnya "Berapa kali kau merasa ditinggalkan?" dan pertanyaan itulah yang berdengung-dengung di telingannya. Melekat di bawah kulitnya hingga ke titik di mana Kyungsoo kehilangan suara untuk menjawabnya.

Meski Kai tidak menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang satu itu. Tapi diam-diam Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara yang tertelan di tenggorokan "Banyak, _banyak_ sekali."

Dan hari jumat itu diakhiri dengan kilatan blidz, sorotan kamera, senyuman samar dan rengkuhan di bahu. Kyungsoo mengambil foto mereka berdua dan membawa akhir jumat itu pada sederet file-file berisi foto mereka di slot Canon-nya yang baru. Sesuatu yang akan dicetaknnya di kemudian hari dan mungkin dibenamkannya dalam-dalam pada suatu tempat nanti.

.

.

Hujan di sore itu memanggang tanah menjadi batu. Aspal menjadi dingin , lumut-lumut di celah paving mengembang dan udara seperti embun-embun kecil yang melayang. Kyungsoo mematut diri di depan jendela. Memandangi langit kelabu dalam-dalam. Ada iphone di samping kanannya, cardigan maroon di bahunya, dan laptop yang tersambung dengan Canon di sebelah kirinya.

Ada banyak lamunan yang bercongkol di otaknya, namun lebih banyak dari itu yakni tentang sebuah pertanyaan. Kenapa Kris tidak pulang meski ini sudah 2 minggu ia pergi ke China? Pria itu bahkan tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. Apa ia sudah punya rencana untuk meninggalkan dirinya?

Hingga pertanyaan lain akhirnya muncul di benaknya, ini pertanyaan yang Kai lontarkan padanya 3 minggu yang lalu di jalanan Apgujeoung _"Berapa kali kau merasa ditinggalkan?"_

Kyungsoo menggaruk-garuk marmer dan bergumam "_Hyung_, aku ditinggalkan dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak. Aku tidak ingat seberapa banyak, aku hanya merasa selalu ditinggalkan."

Suara hujan terdengar dari balik jendela. Kyungsoo mengantungkan teru-teru bozu di balkon. Warnanya yang putih menggelap karena basah dan memucat karena dingin. Angin beburitan bertiup tanpa suara dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Ingatannya kembali ke sebuah malam dimana nyala AC yang dingin lebih baik daripada hatinya yang terjun ke dalam rasa sesak antara air mata dan kata-kata _jangan pergi._

Malam itu bintang melintasi angkasa dan membentuk sebuah rasi yang tidak diketahui namanya. Berderet dan kerlap kerlip cahaya neon di gedung-gedung pencakar langit menerangi kota meski tidak sampai ke sudut. Jam berjalan cepat ke pukul 2 dini hari. Kyungsoo terpaku depan televisi yang menyala menawarkan tayangan berita malam dan sederet iklan rokok, bir dan beberapa iklan kondom.

Dini hari menciutkan kehangatan, udara dingin dan apartemen itu terasa begitu luas, asing, lebih lenggang dan sepi. Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja makan dengan tatanan makanan yang dimasaknya di jam tujuh malam. Ia berencana makan malam dengan Kris. Meski nyatanya rencana pada akhirnya berakhir menjadi rencana. Makanan-makanan itu telah kehilangan kepulan hangatnya, mendingin dan nampak terabaikan.

Sebuah denting antara bunyi bell, derit pintu atau tubrukan gelas adalah suara familiar saat seseorang membuka pintu apartemen. Bunyi itu lebih keras dari yang seharusnya, malam menutupi bunyi lain dan menonjolkan salah satunya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menanti dengan perasaan senang saat ia melihat surai kecoklatan milik seseorang di balik pintu.

"_Gege_…selamat datang."

Kris masih terdiam, wajahnya campuran antara terkejut dan lelah. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras tapi ia lantas mengendurkan bahu-bahunya yang sejenak menjadi tegang. Kris melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo berbalik "Aku membuat sesuatu untuk makan malam…aku bisa menghangatkannya untuk dimakan." Tapi Kris nampak mengacuhkannya.

Dua puluh dua menit –dalam hitungan Kyungsoo- usai Kris benar-benar selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya. Selalu ada cola di tangan kanannya saat Kris selesai dengan mandi malam yang menyegarkan.

Kyungsoo menunggu di meja makan, ia benar-benar menghangatkan semua makanan. Membuat spaghetti carbonara yang dimasakkanya mengepulkan asap hangat lagi. Ada rasa lega dan sesuatu seperti _"Terimakasih Tuhan"_ saat Kris menyusulkan di meja makan. Mengambil garpu dan menikmati makanan tersebut dalam diam.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas bersiap untuk sesuatu "Apa di kantor sangat sibuk?" dan begitulah ia mengeluarkan suaranya di antara hening yang terasa jernih.

"Ya? Ah ya."

Setelah itu ia tidak bertanya apapun baru kemudian saat Kris mengunyah spaghetti terakhir di piringnya, pria itu membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau selalu menungguku?" nadanya terdengar begitu jengah.

Meski bagi Kyungsoo itu adalah pertanyaan yang mudah. Tapi ia ingin membuat jawaban yang baik karenanya ia mengambil sebuah garis lurus. Memandang Kris dalam tatapan dalam.

"Jika aku punya ayah dan ibu, aku akan menunggu mereka pulang. Tapi yang kupunya hanya kakak. Jadi aku hanya akan menunggu kakakku pulang." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, matanya memancarkan keteduhan, ada rona di sekitar pipinya. Sebuah gambaran seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang telah lama ingin ia ucapkan.

Kris tercengang lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang beberapa hal sebelum ia berbicara dengan sebuah senyum kosong yang membunuh nyali Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan samar dalam firasat Kyungsoo bahwa mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan harapan lagi di malam ini seperti harapan-harapannya yang melayang satu-satu.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu saja hingga dia datang."

Meski pada mulanya kata-kata Kris membuatnya binggung dan khawatir namun menyadari bahwa situasi semacam ini pernah terjadi entah pada suatu waktu dalam hidupnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi begitu kumal di batas antara harapan dan kenyataan.

"Lusa adalah harinya, aku akan pergi ke China. Jangan menungguku."

Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan "harinya" tapi hatinya terjerembab saat Kris menambah kalimat lain, nyatanya kepergian Kris ke China adalah sebuah kutukan setiap tahun. Kyungsoo benci sekali jika Kris pergi ke sana sebab kakaknya pasti memiliki masalah jika ia pergi kesana. China adalah satu-satunya Negara yang tidak pernah ditanami investasi oleh Kris. Kris hanya kesana setahun sekali, dalam bulan-bulan terakhir di musim semi. Dan kepergiannya selalu terasa menyakitkan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat Kris pergi ke sana. Ia hanya merasa bahwa China bukan tempat yang baik untuk Kris.

"Aku akan menunggu…sungguhpun kau melarangnya, aku hanya menunggu kakakku."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo memerah, kesunyiannya mengalir menjadi kesedihan dan firasat buruk. Kyungsoo berpikir rasa takut merambat pelan-pelan di pinggiran bajunya yang berjumbai. Kris tidak berbicara dalam waktu yang lama namun ketika Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menggenang di matanya, Kris telah berdiri nyaris meninggalkannya.

"Karenanya, kau harus cepat kembali…" suaranya mengigil entah karena AC atau untuk alasan lain. Namun Kris hanya melangkah pergi.

Makan malam yang larut pada hari kamis itu berakhir dengan suara-suara jam yang berdetik dan isakan Kyungsoo di pinggir meja makan.

.

.

Firasatnya tidak pernah bercanda, meski berbeda hanya sepersekian dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Itu benar-benar terjadi. Hari lebih sepi saat Kris pergi ke China. Meski akan mudah jika mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri

"_Kris hanya pergi ke China, ia akan baik-baik saja."_

Nyatanya jika semudah itu maka Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa hatinya begitu sakit dan kalut. Tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja jika Kris pergi ke China. Ada sesuatu di China yang akan membawa Kris pada masa-masa buruk hingga ia kembali ke Korea. Ini adalah acara tahunan, seperti sebuah peringatan atau hari raya tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo meski yang ia rayakan adalah kesedihan.

Seiring waktu, Kyungsoo hanya berdoa _cepat pulang, jangan tinggalkan aku…_

.

.

.

17 hari kemudian

Mobil itu meluncur di antara arus gerungan motor dan gemuruh keheningan lantang. Kris menyandarkan badannya di jok belakang dan Chanyeol menyetir di depan dengan mata yang menatap ke kejauhan. Kris berhenti meracau, memandang kosong dan matanya kehilangan keteguhan dan Chanyeol –untuk pertama kalinya- terkejut melihat Kris sejatuh ini. Setiap tahun sekali memang ada rutinitas mabuk-mabukan, tapi ini yang terparah.

"Hey, kemanakah kenangan pergi saat ia terlupakan?" seperti sebuah bongkahan besar yang melesak bersama suaranya yang pelan, Kris tersedak sedikit untuk kata-katanya. Malam yang mengalir dan jalanan yang tenang terasa lebih buruk di bawah tatapan kosong Kris.

Chanyeol membisu, Kris tak butuh jawaban. Ia hanya terjebak di antara perasaan sakit dan tertekan, tersiram oleh malam musim semi dan kalibut abu-abu di bawah menara dan bangunan yang menjulang dan nyala lampu merah yang tidak menentu.

.

.

Kris pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Mabuk oleh kelelahan dan sepenggal mimpi buruk yang bercongol di benaknya. Ia tidak meracau, hanya melemas dalam papahan Chanyeol di bahu. Wajahnya memerah karena demam dan udara, matanya memejam tapi terkadang terbuka seperti celah kosong. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya saat Kyungsoo bertanya keadaan Kris, ia hanya mengatakan Kris demam dan meminum banyak bir. Dia mabuk untuk banyak hal.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan buku jarinya memutih. Alisnya menukik, dahinya berkerut dan ia bergumam seperti igauan, dia cemas, binggung. Apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Meski separuh dari firasat buruknya tentang kepulangan Kris adalah keadaan mabuk, tapi Kris yang berada di depannya, seseorang yang meninggalkannya tanpa kabar selama 17 hari seolah-olah menjelma menjadi orang lain.

"Chanyeol-sshi.." suaranya seperti dengungan di depan bingkai pintu, takut untuk masuk cemas untuk mendekat. Kyungsoo menangkap siluet Kris yang terbaring dengan wajah yang sangat rupawan di atas ranjang, cahaya kamar yang bersinar redup, bau alcohol dan parfum, kemewahan yang sebenarnya mengental menjadi rasa sakit dari borok.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya demam dan mabuk." Suara pelan mengalir memenuhi kamar seperti kalibut. Tenang namun kekhawatiran tumbuh lebih kuat.

Kyungsoo merenung "Baik." suaranya di telan keheningan di jam 11 malam.

Chanyeol meninggalkan apartemen itu setengah jam kemudian. Memakan waktu 30 menit untuk menemani Kyungsoo yang memucat karena cemas. Ia tidak benar-benar menikmati secangkir capucinno di konter dapur saat wajahnya terus menerus menangkap kecemasan dalam diri Kyungsoo. Keheningan lebih banyak pada jam-jam itu. Chanyeol hanya mencoba meretas keheningan itu dalam sebuah cerita dan kelakar.

Kyungsoo menawarkan makan malam yang terlalu larut saat Chanyeol melihat pukul 11.55 berputar di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan tolakan ringan sebagai isyarat.

Apartemen itu menjadi hening. Malam menutupi raungan kendaraan di bawah apartemen. Langit-langit yang berkelap-kelip di luar dan sudut-sudut ruangan yang membeku. Tengah malam telah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu, dan matanya terbakar oleh rasa lelah namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, jadi di sinilah dia, membenamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan lengannya dan menangis lebih keras dari yang pernah ia lakukan, dan dia tahu itu karena rasa ini bukanlah rasa sakit yang dapat dilupakan esok harinya. Ia tertelan oleh kesakitan, Kris telah menunjukkan ledakan pertamanya. Timbunan kebencian dan rasa sakit akhirnya meledak untuk pertama kali di malam ini. Kyungsoo menangis lebih kuat karena ketakutan.

.

.

Kyungsoo membawa masuk sinar mentari di akhir pekan dengan sederet linen yang diikat dan sebuah nampan dengan susu cokelat ke dalam kamar. Udara pengap yang bergelut di pukul 6 pagi membekap siluet pria yang tertidur dengan pulas.

Empat, lima, enam. Ia mengambil beberapa menit, ulasan-ulasan yang ingin direkamnya dari wajah di hadapannya. Kris Wu masih tertidur dan saat keberanian menggerus, Kyungsoo mendekatkan tangannya. Menyusuri helaian cokelat dan dahi seperti plastik.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya tentang ini—berapa lama lagi aku harus hidup dalam kebenaran palsu sehingga kenyataan melengkung menjadi….orang-orang tidak pernah tahu." matanya yang bengkak kembali meluncurkan sisa air mata semalam.

Kyungsoo menarik sekat-sekat di antara mereka, merasa ingin melarikan diri dari kamar ini dan menuju ujung dunia di mana dia bisa memuntahkan segala khayalnya tentang kakak tentang keluarga dan kehidupan yang hangat.

Permasalahannya bukan pada Kris yang mabuk, itu memang benar menjadi awal. Tapi apa yang tersimpan adalah yang benar-benar nyata. Persaudaraan mereka hanya ikatan asap yang meledak di udara dan memenuhi wajah orang-orang.

"Dan pada akhirnya kupikir hari perpisahan kita lebih nyata. Jika kau mau aku akan pergi lebih cepat tapi kumohon jangan hancurkan dirimu _gege_, sungguh pun kau membenciku, aku sangat menyayangimu." pagi itu sederet kata-kata dilontarkan dalam air mata. Kyungsoo melemah dalam ledakan pertama dan ia akan benar-benar mati di ledakan selanjutnya.

Di dunia ini, dimana sebatang kara hidup bersama-sama. Jikapun orang lain melupakan keberadaan mereka asalkan mereka saling mengingat satu sama lain maka itu lebih baik dari apapun. Tapi nyatanya Kris tak pernah mau mengingat dirinya sebagai seorang adik. Kris menampakkan banyak keasingan di depannya.

Rasa bersalah yang berat dan mungkin sedikit kemarahan, mengendap dari kelembaban pada telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menjauhi kamar sebelum sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Ada rasa terbakar disana.

Tangan itu terasa panas dan berat di pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo menunggu dalam keterkejutan saat ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati Kris yang memandangnya tanpa kata. Lewat banyak emosi yang tidak bisa ia baca.

Kris membuka mulut tanpa suara, seperti erangan kecil yang menyakitkan dengan keterdiaman yang terseok-seok di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafas, tapi sekat-sekat dalam tubuhnya nyaris runtuh saat tiba-tiba aliran hangat mengalir dari sudut mata elang yang menatapnya sendu. Kris menangis dalam keheningan yang jatuh dan tak pernah terangkat lagi.

Sebuah tarikan, Kyungsoo runtuh di antara dekapan hangat yang menyesakkan. Kris menghela nafas berkali-kali dalam tangisannya. Tanggannya yang besar mencengkram kaos Kyungsoo dan gumaman tidak jelas membungkusnya pelan-pelan.

.

.

Kris POV

Kupikir sudah kewajibanku kalau aku tidak boleh melupakan kenangan kita. Aku mengingatmu setiap hari, setiap tahun, di saat-saat jam berputar di antara angka 9 dan 10, detik-detik aku kehilanganmu pada hari itu. Tapi waktu memang kejam. Aku begitu mencintaimu namun ingatanku lama-lama memudar. Saat tahun ke 6 aku kehilanganmu aku masih bisa mengingatmu dengan baik, begitu jelas dia antara malam-malam yang lengang. Tapi aku sudah tidak pernah lagi mendapatimu dalam mimpiku, di sudut-sudut kamarku, kau tak lagi muncul. Zi tao kau menghilang.

Waktu menutup lukanya, tapi menyisakan borok yang pahit. Aku tak akan sembuh. Kenangan yang tertinggal diantara kita hanya rasa pahit dan luka. Aku begitu mencintaimu dan menderita untuk hari-hari yang panjang.

Aku kembali ke China seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Menghabiskan diri selama 3-5 hari di sana. Mengunjungimu yang selalu terdiam dan sama saja. Aku merindukanmu, mengunjungi dan menangis karena aku begitu ingin bertemu. Tapi di tahun ini aku menangis karena aku tak dapat mengingat banyak hal lebih dari sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kenanganmu mengeropos.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku memulihkan kenangan itu, meski menelusuri setiap tempat seperti sebuah line tak kasat mata. Lama-lama aku mengerti bahwa diam-diam kau atau Tuhan menghapus ingatanku.

Tidak ada kemungkinan –bahkan jika itu hanya untuk sedikit- untuk bertemu saat dunia kita tidak berada dalam satu garis parallel. Tapi aku ingin kau masih nampak, sisakan padaku, jangan hapus semua hingga rasanya sedikit demi sedikit aku merasa kehilangan diriku sendiri. Zitao bantu aku mengingatmu lagi.

Mimpi barusan sangat aneh. Zi tao bersamaku, sangat dekat, rambutnya hitam dan bergoyang didera angin lembut tapi ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas, entah matanya, atau hidungnya. Aku juga tidak melihat bentuk bibir dan dagunya.

Dia seolah memanggilku. Mengusap rambut dan dahiku. Berbicara sesuatu yang tidak banyak kutangkap. Lalu satu-satunya kata-kata yang paling melekat tentang zitao adalah sebuah bisikan. Sebuah bisikan dari pikiran yang kacau mematahkan ketenangan _"Maafkan aku."_

Dan usapan itu berhenti, menghilang tiba-tiba dan kepayahan hingga akhirnya seberkas cahaya keemasan di tembok dan nakas terlalu redup dari biasanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah telah sampai pada kenyataan atau masih dalam mimpi. Seseorang berpaling pergi. Rambutnya hitam, bergoyang didera angin kecil. Dengan sebuah ketakutan aku meraihnya, mencegahnya hingga sosok itu berpaling dan air mata panas menumpuk di dalam mataku.

"Zitao" aku ingin mengucapkannya bahkan meneriakkannya sekeras mungkin namun suaraku menghilang dan serak di kerongkongan terasa membakar dan menyakitkan. Hanya sebuah gerakan bibir dan erangan "Huang zitao"

Ada rasa hangat di tanganku, tangan itu bahkan sosok di depanku terasa hangat dalam genggaman, sosok itu hidup. Air mata terasa begitu panas keluar dari balik mataku. Embun-embun menutupi mataku, Zitao-ku kembali. Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana matanya, hidungnya, bibir dan bahkan dagunya.

Dengan luapan emosi aku menariknya, mendekapnya erat-erat. Menangis dalam diam dengan lebih banyak air mata. Dia berada di pelukanku, terasa hangat…

Aku ingin memeluknya seperti ini, lebih lama seperti ini, mencium aroma antara magnolia dan musim semi, mengingat bagaimana surai arang itu terasa seperti gerai sutera di jari-jariku, dia begitu dekat..aku menyentuh…bibirnya. _Jangan pergi…_

.

.

.

-tbc-

Chap 4 ini sangat lelet update, maafkan aku karena aku begitu sibuk di dunia nyata. Aku tidak begitu menikmati liburanku yang panjang karena sederet jadwal dan tanggung jawab mengenai sesuatu sungguh memberatkan lenganku untuk menyisakan waktu menyusun chapter 4 ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa ini baik atau malah buruk di banding chapter kemarin, karena itulah aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengingatkan dimana letak kekurangan atau jika ada –meski hanya sedikit- tingkat kemajuan dibanding 3 chapter sebelumnya, kuharap kau mengatakannya padaku karena itu sangat penting untukku.

Maafkan juga karena aku tidak bisa menuliskan satu persatu nama yang berjasa memberikan sumbangan review luarbiasa di chapter kemarin karena tidak sempat.

Jika review untuk chapter ini memuaskan aku akan menyempatkan update meski jadwalku sangat padat. Jadi cepat tidaknya update, kau adalah tokoh penting yang memutuskannya…

-with love ivyluppin-


	5. Chapter 5

_Ada rasa hangat di tanganku, tangan itu bahkan sosok di depanku terasa hangat dalam genggaman, sosok itu hidup. Air mata terasa begitu panas keluar dari balik mataku. Embun-embun menutupi mataku, Zitao-ku kembali. Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana matanya, hidungnya, bibir dan bahkan dagunya._

_Dengan luapan emosi aku menariknya, mendekapnya erat-erat. Menangis dalam diam dengan lebih banyak air mata. Dia berada di pelukanku, terasa hangat…_

_Aku ingin memeluknya seperti ini, lebih lama seperti ini, mencium aroma antara magnolia dan musim semi, mengingat bagaimana surai arang itu terasa seperti gerai sutera di jari-jariku, dia begitu dekat..aku menyentuh…bibirnya. Jangan pergi…_

**Pray in Abyss © Ivyluppin**

Pairing : Krisoo and Kaisoo

Summary : titik rentan dalam hidup Kyungsoo terdiri dari tiga hal; Pertama, kakak yang pembenci. Kedua, statusnya. Ketiga, seorang _fucker_ bernama Kai. Jika semua terhubung maka hidupnya hancur.

Kyungsoo : 17 tahun

Kris dan Kai : 23 tahun

Chapter 4 : Fall in Abyss

Ada tsunami di dalam kepalaku. Meluluhlantahkan kesadaran, ini bukan berarti aku pingsan. Aku hanya sedang didera bencana alam. Tanah longsor adalah keringat yang mengalir di sepanjang tulang punggungku. Dan gempa bumi adalah getaran di tangan dan kakiku. Dan yang lainnya aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

Tsunami adalah bencana dimana ombak besar menyapu daratan dengan guncangan dahsyat. Ombak itu adalah lidah Kris ge dan daratan adalah bibirku. Dan guncangannya adalah perasaan gemetar di tubuhku.

Ya Tuhan, aku jadi patung dan kehilangan banyak raut wajah. Aku membeku dalam keterkejutan. Ini terlalu mendadak, seribu tahun pun aku tidak akan siap. Kris ge dan dia? Dan semua konflik batin di antara mereka? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Mataku terpaku pada matanya yang masih terpejam. Dia masih menyebut nama orang yang tidak kuketahui dan ini gila bahwa ciuman pertamaku dicuri oleh seorang laki-laki yang notabene nya adalah kakakku dan dan yang lebih parah laki-laki ini mengigaukan orang lain?

"Kris-ge.." gumamku saat ia melepaskan tautan kami.

Hubungan mereka menjadi canggung dan lambat laun semakin jauh. Jika Kris memiliki kesempatan maka ia menghindari Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya, juga memutuskan untuk menghabiskan banyak waktunya di luar _\- saling menghindari satu sama lain-_. Mencoba _Hang out _ bersama teman-temannya dan menikmati masa remajanya.

Mereka mulai hidup dengan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai bayangan.

Hari yang mendung di jalanan Apgujeong saat Kyungsoo dan Minseok memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko buku setelah membeli satu set jas baru untuk acara gala dinner jurusan mereka sabtu malam mendatang. Minseok bukan tipikal pemuda yang suka pesta, atau begitulah yang Kyungsoo artikan saat pemuda itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan acara yang rumornya mengatakan sebagai malam pencarian jodoh. Minseok menganggapnya acara formal yang membosankan dan Kyungsoo setuju untuk yang satu itu. Mereka datang untuk formalitas.

Baekhyun telah kembali dari konfrensinya di Budapest selasa lalu dan kini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di klinik fakultas dengan seorang senior wanita yang cantik. Meski awalnya Kyungsoo dan Minseok mengira bahwa Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di klinik untuk mengejar seniornya tersebut namun akhir-akhir ini mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk membuat gigi palsu terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat nama pengarangnya tapi aku ingat bahwa bukunya bewarna biru. Dan Kyungsoo, kau punya Littlejohn ke 7? Aku punya yang edisi ke 3. Ku pikir Professor menganjurkan edisi ke 7 nya juga." Ujar Minseok sembari menelusuri deretan buku-buku tebal dan mengetuk-ketuk dagunya.

Kyungsoo memutar mata jengah. Jujur saja mereka telah lama mencari dan ia terlalu enggan mengatakan pada Minseok jika perutnya berteriak karena lapar. Minseok terlalu asik dengan pancariannya. Pemuda itu akan kesal jika diganggu.

"Aku akan mencari di rak bagian sana." Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa perlu menunggu tanggapan Minseok ia sudah kabur ke sudut rak dekat dengan jendela dan etalase toko.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak sedang mencari buku pegangan mata kuliah, ia lebih ingin membaca cerita ringan seperti novel. Dan temannya Sora baru saja memberikan rekomendasi menarik sebuah novel karya Goyle.

"_If I stay_, dimana tadi aku melihatnya?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Sebelum mata bulatnya berpaling dari rak besar bewarna vintage, Kyungsoo merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar.

"_Yeoboseyo._" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata mencari-cari di sekitar rak.

"**Kyungsoo."** Sebuah suara dari seberang telephone, dalam dan familiar.

"Kai _hyung_?" tebaknya.

Tidak ada tanggapan beberapa detik membuat Kyungsoo berpikir jika orang di seberang sambungan tidak mendengarkan apa yang tengah ia katakan hingga ia mendengar orang di seberang telephone-nya berbicara lagi.

"**Kau sibuk?"** pertanyaannya di hadiahi pertanyaan lain.

"Tidak, aku hanya menemani temanku mencari buku. Tapi aku sudah merasa bosan sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi suara di seberang diam **"Lihatlah ke belakang."** Lalu katanya demikian setelah Kyungsoo pikir ada apa dengan orang tersebut.

Saat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap jendela etalase toko, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di seberang toko, depan _stationary_ sambil melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kai _hyung_.." ujar Kyungsoo seperti pertama kali ia menerima telephone tersebut.

"**Aku juga sedang bosan…kau mau jalan-jalan?" **tanya Kai.

"Tapi aku bersama temanku. Dia mencari buku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menghadap jendela dan memperhatikan Kai dari jauh.

"**Apa dia akan lama? Kau bisa menyelinap, sesekali kau harus kabur untuk meredakan perasaan bosan."** Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo terkiki dengan nasehat itu lalu bertanya "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"**Ya, kemarilah!"** ujar Kai.

Mereka berjalan-jalan pada awalnya menulusuri setiap toko Apgujeong. Kyungsoo mengoceh mengenai kegiatannya pekan lalu dengan setumpuk tugas analisa jurnal dan serangkaian seminar yang harus ia hadiri sebagai pengganti kelas. Hingga tak terasa mereka berjalan-jalan menuju taman kota.

Kai masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ia senang sekali memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda mungil itu memainkan raut wajahnya. Kyungsoo sangat ceria dan hangat, ia tersenyum lebar sambil menikmati es krim nya dengan krim di ujung hidung. Dan Kai diam-diam mengambil foto Kyungsoo dengan kamera handphonenya.

"_Hyung _apa menurutmu baik jika aku pergi berkemah tanpa meminta ijin dari keluargaku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau minta? Apa sulitnya untuk mengatakan acara berkemah?"

Kyungsoo diam, sedikit merenung "Itu sulit bagiku." Ujarnya lirih.

Sore itu cahaya matahari tidak bisa menyelinap di antara awan. Langit semakin mendung dan kelabu di barat daya mendekat dengan tetes hujan. Semakin lama semakin deras. Kai menarik Kyungsoo berteduh di bawah pohon tapi hujan semakin derat memaksa mereka untuk berteduh di tempat yang lebih baik. Mereka berlari di antara hujan sore yang dingin menuju halte terdekat.

"Dingin?" Kai menyampirkan kemejanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Dan pemuda mungil itu memandangnya dengan tersenyum, jemarinya mengerut dan Kyungsoo menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu apartemenku tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kita bisa mengganti pakaianmu disana. Aku punya beberapa steel yang kupikir pas untukmu." Tawar Kai.

Kyungsoo tak berpikir lama untuk mengatakan persetujuannya dan Kai hanya tersenyum lantas merogoh sakunya. Mengambil handphone miliknya dan menelphone seseorang.

"_Bereskan_ apartemenku sekarang, aku mau segalanya bersih dalam 15 menit."

"**Baik Tuan.**"

Apartemen itu luas, mewah. Terdiri dari banyak warna gading, sentuhan burlywood dan moccasin. Kursi-kursi milo warna brunette, sofa planet, jendela-jendela setinggi 5 meter, ruang sepanjang 23 meter dengan ruang keluarga, bar,konter dapur dengan _bar stool_ dan ruang makan formal. Pijakan nyaman pada permukaan lantai hardwood, sistem pencahayaan, _entertainment_, serta tirai otomatis yang terintegrasi dan dikontrol hanya dengan memencet sebuah tombol. Ini terlalu remeh untuk disebut apartemen, ini sebuah _penthouse_. Tatanan minimalis sekelas _luxury_.

Pakaian mereka yang basah telah diganti. Dan Kyungsoo mendapat sebuah pakaian ganti yang lumayan baik. Kemeja Kai terlalu besar di badannya dan celana pria itu juga. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja yang pada awalnya ia merasa seperti pelacur yang sedang menggoda kliennya.

"_Hyung_ orang kaya rupanya." Cetus Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan kepala yang menyapu ke sekeliling. Kai tersenyum simpul sambil membawa secangkir cokelat panas ke ruang tengah.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" ujarnya pura-pura terkejut.

"Ya." Balas Kyungsoo singkat sebelum menyesap cokelatnya "Apa boleh aku melihat-lihat?" ujar Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Kai memberi persetujuan dengan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju sebuah meja panjang dengan lapisan kayu mengkilat yang di atasnya berdiri beberapa pajangan. Ia telah menahan keinginanya ketika matanya menatap dua bingkai foto yang terpajang mencolok di atas meja itu sejak ia menyesap cokelat panasnya pertama kali.

"Ini siapa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah figure pemuda dengan senyum lebar dan sederet gigi putihnya yang mengkilat.

Wajah tampan itu terenyak dan meski sebentar, Kyungsoo menangkap kesedihan pada sepasang bola mata tajam milik Kai. Pria yang duduk di atas sofa itu tidak langsung memberikan jawaban dan meski awalnya Kyungsoo pikir Kai tidak mendengar pertanyaannya tapi menatap mata Kai membuat Kyungsoo tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak bertanya. Jawaban itu mungkin ada, tapi terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan.

Ia meletakkan kembali pigura tersebut dan tersenyum "Pemuda itu sangat ceria, aku suka-"

"Dia adikku. Sehun. Dan dia sudah tiada."

"Maaf-"

"Dia sangat ceria. Tapi gambaran dan ingatan terakhirku tentang sosoknya adalah seorang bocah yang wajahnya tidak bisa kukenali lagi di kamar mayat." Kesedihan menggenang di matanya.

Bagi Kyungsoo, mata Kai dipenuhi beragam emosi. Itu emosi yang sangat kuat dan meluap-luap hingga terasa bagai gelombang pasang yang menyapu dan menenggelamkan dalam pusarannya.

"_Hyung."_ Kyungsoo memeluk Kai. Berharap pelukan itu membantu. Sebagaimana dirinya yang selalu membayangkan sebuah pelukan disetiap kesedihannya meski pelukan semacam itu tidak pernah datang.

"Jangan seperti ini, jangan buat aku terlihat malang." Bisik Kai.

Hening di sekitar mereka merambat seperti kabut es tipis di jendela. Gerimis menjelma menjadi bunyi paling nyaring di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan merenung dan berpikir sesuatu untuk kembali membuka percakapan. Sesaat ia kehilangan dirinya yang penuh ide, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu canggung berhadapan dengan orang selain Kris.

Pria itu meninggalkannya sejak suara handphone miliknya yang berdering 10 menit lalu dan masih belum kembali.

"Mau menonton film?" suara Kai menyeruak di balik lorong. Rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo tak percaya bahwa pria yang beberapa menit lalu terlihat tenggelam dalam kesedihannya kini menjelma menjadi Kai yang hangat seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Mereka melewatkan petang dengan acara menonton film action mengenai _Yankee _ dan Kyungsoo yang belum pernah melihat film semacam itu tertarik tanpa sadar. Ia mengabaikan hujan yang masih mengguyur di luar atau kemeja Kai yang kebesaran dan menganggunya sejak tadi.

Tapi satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan adalah suasana di sekitar mereka seperti menukik drastis ketika Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan sangat dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas pemuda itu, awalnya semuanya terasa wajar hingga Kai berbisik di telinganya.

"Katakan padaku, apa pendapatmu mengenai _Yankee,_ mafia, atau mungkin yakuza?" ujar Kai.

Nafas hangat pemuda itu menganggunya, ia merasa geli dan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan alis menekuk "Mereka jahat." Tukasnya. Ia merasa nafas Kai tertahan meski setelahnya pria itu berbisik kembali "Ya, mereka kejam."

"Tapi kupikir kejahatan memiliki alasannya sendiri. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya jahat." Dan kalimat itu membuat Kai tertegun.

"Kau akan melarikan diri jika bertemu dengan mereka?" bibir Kai bergerak di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum "Biar kutebak. Kau akan mendekati mereka dan bertanya."

"Tidak. Aku akan melarikan diri saja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh. Ia tahu benar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan melarikan diri. Pria itu akan datang mendekat dan bertanya pada si Mafia. Seperti yang pernah Kyungsoo lakukan di malam hujan deras beberapa waktu lalu di China. Dan malam itu pula Kai bertemu dengan sesuatu yang menarik hidupnya.

'_Bahkan jika kejadian semacam itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Meski kau melarikan diri, aku akan mengejarmu.'_

Kai memalingkan wajah Kyungsoo dan tanpa aba-aba pria itu mencium Kyungsoo. Berawal dari sebuah sentuhan dari bibir satu sama lain. Kai membuka bibirnya dan bergumam 'buka mulutmu, soo.' Seperti sebuah mantra dimana Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan lidah Kai terjulur masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

TV di depannya masih menyala dan terus melanjutkan cerita _Yankee _tapi bagi Kyungsoo ia seperti tuli dengan suara selain kecipak lidah Kai di dalam mulutnya.

"Nggh.." Kyungsoo mendesah untuk pertama kali dan ia tidak menyadari suara itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo pelan-pelan di atas karpet Persia miliknya. Ciumannya merambat ke leher dan dan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan ketika Kai membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo dan mendapati tubuh atas Kyungsoo yang telanjang ia semakin menindih Kyungsoo. Memerikan kecupan dan jilatan sepanjang sentuhan bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo sesekali menahan nafas dan tubuhnya mengigil untuk rasa geli dan sensasi yang ia dapat.

"Kyungsoo..." Kai membisikkan nama Kyungsoo dengan desahan saat pria itu "Aromamu membuatku mabuk." Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo semakin mengerang saat Kai menyerang semua titik sensitive di tubuh bagian atasnya. dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Kai sudah menelanjanginya di atas karpet bulu tersebut. Udara dingin bertiup membuat ia mengigil dan sedikit meremang. Kai berada di antara kaki Kyungsoo yang mengangkang dengan kemeja yang tak terkancing. Memperlihatkan tubuh seorang pemimpin Yakuza yang atletis.

"Damn! Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini pertamakali untukmu tapi aku ingin kamu. " ujar Kai.

Lenguhan Kyungsoo menjadi musik di antara hujan. Desah nafasnya dan gerakan dadanya yang naik turun membuat sepanjang lidah Kai yang melata di kulitnya.

Kai mengangkat sepasang kaki itu dan menekuknya. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyungsoo "Maafkan aku." Ujar Kai saat ia menyentuhkan ujung kejantanannya di rektum Kyungsoo.

Kata-kata Kai membuatnya membuka matanya. Menatap Kai seolah dirinya diterjang _shock_, ia merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana menyentuh pintu rektumnya. Kyungsoo memegang bahu Kai, mendorongnya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kai yang memandangnya bingung. Tapi Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Kata-kata Kai mengingatkannya pada kakaknya. Kai mendesah, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyapu bibir Kyungsoo dan hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin bangkit dari ketidaksadarannya.

Ia mendorong bahu Kai dan langsung mendapati kernyitan heran dari Kai.

"Maaf, aku…ini tidak benar." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Mata Kai melebar. Antara rasa tidak percaya dan menyerah. Ia bangkit pelan-pelan dari tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Menaikkan kembali resleting celananya sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil pakaiannya dan menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya.

Mereka diam sesaat. Dan keheningan memenuhi atmosfir. Mencekik. Dan sebelum hal itu membunuh mereka. Kai menyisir rambutnya. Ia berdiri dari karpet dan sebelum pergi ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyuman 'Tenanglah aku tidak marah padamu.'

Begitu Kai menghilang Kyungsoo lemas. Sedikit gemetar mengingat apa yang hendak mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Ia meremas kemeja Kai dan memakainya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, ini salah. _Hyung _kau begitu baik tapi hubungan sesama laki-laki salah. Ini tidak benar."

Kris membawa pulang setumpuk beban kantor ke dalam apartemennya. Tapi ketika ia membuka jas tasmir-nya. Beban itu hanya tertinggal seperti simbol. Hari ini berbeda. Meski Kris telah memikul banyak beban dalam kurun waktu cukup lama tapi sebuah beban lain harus diakhiri.

Hari ini ia bermaksud memperbaiki hubungan yang teramat canggung dengan adik tirinya. Maka dari itu ia membawa sebuah hadiah berupa iPod yang diam-diam diidam-idamkan Kyungsoo.

Langkah membawanya masuk ke ruang kamar Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya memasuki kamar milik adik tirinya tersebut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu mencegahnya berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan sesuatu itu telah nama dinamainya sebagai 'kebencian'.

Tapi kini sejak ciuman yang mengacaukan segalanya beberapa waktu lalu. Kata benci dalam benak Kris mulai meredup, ia lebih merasa kesal dan kecewa. Untuk apapun yang terjadi pada hidupnya, ia merasa kecewa. Pada ibunya, pada dirinya sendiri, dan pada ciuman yang ringannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat ia memasuki kamar itu. Kamar Kyungsoo lebih banyak didominasi warna biru. Dan ada sebuah icon kartun yang ia lupa apa namanya. Di kamar itu pula ia baru menyadari bahwa aroma Kyungsoo memenuhi kamar itu seperti selaput tipis yang menyelimuti udara. Aroma Kyungsoo lembut seperti bayi dan sedikit aroma samar-samar dari bunga camelia.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda menyimpan banyak boneka pinguin?" ujar Kris heran.

Awalnya Kris hanya duduk di ranjang sambil melihat keadaan kamar Kyungsoo yang rapi. Ia melirik sekilas pada detik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dimanakah Kyungsoo di jam segini?

Mata tajam Kris tertumbuk pada sebuah SLR di meja belajar. Kris ingat bahwa kecelakaan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu telah membuat kameranya rusak dan apakah sekarang Kyungsoo berhasil membeli kamera baru dengan uang jajannya?

Ia penasaran apa saja yang diambil oleh Kyungsoo selama ini. Sejauh yang ia tahu bahwa jurusan jurnalis yang diambilnya akan banyak membutuhkan kilatan blidz untuk menampilkan bukti dari sederet berita yang mereka buru. Jadi apa saja yang sudah Kyungsoo ambil sebagai bahan beritanya, Kris jadi penasaran.

Kamera itu jenis yang bagus, _limited edition_, pegangan pertama yang membuat Kris takjub karena Kyungsoo mampu membeli kamera jenis mahal tanpa meminta uang padanya. Lalu ia membuka-buka serentetan foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Rasa takjub yang mula-mula ada tiba-tiba berganti dengan shock luar biasa. Kris merasa dihantam beton tepat di kepala dan dadanya.

"Kai...?"

Suaranya nyaris tertelan di tenggorokan. Ia tak percaya dan merasa ditusuk dari belakang. Pria di foto itu jelas-jelas adalah Kai dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang begitu Kris kenal, lalu...bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengenal Kai?

Bagaimana bisa mereka berfoto bersama?

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi selama ini?

Apa yang tidak ia ketahui selama ini?

-tbc-

Hi semuaaa~

Oke langsung aja aku mau bilang kalau aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menyelesaikan chap 5 ini karena jujur konsenku banyak pecahnya dan aku harus mengembalikan mood untuk fic ini dan sampai chap lima selesai digarap dan sampai pada kalian. Aku masih terus berusaha menangkap moodku kembali.

Dan juga aku ingin mengatakan jika review bagiku adalah tolak ukur apakah fanficku dihargai dan diminati. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalian menginginkan fanfic ini untuk lanjut jika tidak ada yang review? Tanpa review aku hanya merasa bahwa karyaku tanpa peminat jadi untuk apa diteruskan?

Jika masih ada yang berminat dengan fanfic ini tolong beri aku bukti, maka aku akan melanjutkan sesuai keinginan kalian.

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
